Endlessly an Always
by SelectionLoverForever
Summary: This is the sequel to Indescribable. Maxon and America are getting married and are facing problems each day. They both want to make Ilea' a better nation, but there are many conflicts. No matter what happens they have to protect each other from everything. *Alll rights belong to Kiera Cass and I do not own The Selection Trilogy!*
1. Chapter 1

**I'm so sorry I couldn't start writing this story earlier! I was so happy from all the reviews you all gave in my last story. This is the sequel to Indescribable so if you haven't read that you probably should. Review, Favorite, Follow, and Enjoy!**

Chapter 1:

10 steps…. 9 steps…. 8 steps….7 steps….6 steps…. 5 steps…. 4 steps…. 3 steps…. 2 steps…. 1 step….

I looked up at Maxon who looked back at me with a shocked smile. My father placed my hand in Maxon's and he gladly took it. I was marrying Maxon Shreave and I couldn't be happier.

So much had happened over the last couple months from stopping the war with New Asia to my first niece; Astra. Today is March 21st which means I turned 18 less than a month ago. I remember the absolutely amazing ball they had thrown for me. It was absolutely stunning with the blue and gold décor. My entire family was there to. I asked if they wanted to live in the palace, but my parents said that they'd rather live in Carolina and raise Gerad. May decided she wanted to stay with our parents even though she would visit often.

The King still gives me some evil glares, but he's starting to cool down a little bit. The New Asians had attacked a few cities near the palace, but luckily we got them to sit down and talk. The main conflict we had was over how Ileá is being ruled. New Asia has a King and Queen, but they were simply leaders who helped make changes. They didn't like how we gave our people no choice. Also, our trades were being messed up. We gave New Asia crops like corn and beans and in return they gave us spices and special plants that only grew there for medicine. We need them quite a bit which explains the reason why Fours get quite a bit of money. The issue was that the crops weren't growing as well and they believed we were making up lies and putting farming money to use somewhere else. The truth is we were so we decided that the best way to get them to stop the war was to simply show them how we were going to distribute the money.

Soon we settled that problem, but there was still another to face. I talked to them about my plans of interviewing families in each of the castes and how we intended to include the people more. We decided on a council filled with people from each of the province's to help us budget where money was going and what needed to be done. The war stopped on February 18th and we finally settled in peace.

I guess now our main worry was the rebels. The Northern rebels had already limited their attacks back down to once every 2-3 weeks, but the Southern rebels hadn't.

Maxon and I talked quite a bit about the wedding date. We were both scared about the rebels attacking, but at the end we also knew how much we needed to make the "us" permanent and known to the entire world.

I stared into his warm brown eyes as he recited the words the priest told him to. After what seemed about forever he said, "I do." Then I realized it was my turn to do the talking.

I suddenly remembered there were cameras here. My throat started getting dry, but I quickly reminded myself that these last few moments were all there was until I would become the wife of Maxon Shreave. I started speaking. It soon was my turn to say the magical words. I smiled and said, "I do."

When the priest told Maxon that he could kiss me he leaned down and placed a soft gentle kiss on my lips. I could tell he was nervous, but he hid it well. When we broke apart, we were both blushing.

We quickly faced everybody as they stood and applauded. I looked at my parents who looked proud and had a few tears in their eyes. I then looked at May who was grinning like a crazy girl. Kenna, James, and Astra had warm smiles on and my brother Kota even looked slightly happy. My maids all had their arms linked with each other and were also smiling. Princess Nicoletta looked like she had eaten way to much chocolate. Her family had an equal amount of excitement as mine and her cousins were jumping up and down!

We walked out the church and got into the carriage together. My family would be coming in a few of the other carriages along with all the other guests.

We first had to go through all the streets nearby and wave to the people and then go to the crowning hall. The crowning ceremony will basically have the annual tradition where the prince crowns the princess.

Once we are settled in Maxon leaned down and kissed me again.

When we broke apart he whispered into my hair, "I'm married to the most beautiful girl in the world."

I blushed and replied, "I'm married to the most handsome guy in the world."

I leaned my head on his shoulder, but the empty silence only lasted for a few minutes. The cheers erupted so our smiles went on and our waves began.

* * *

I sat in the Princess's throne as the crowning began.

The King began speaking:

"We live in a beautiful nation and with exquisite people. We all care for each other. Our country has fought many battles and continues to every day. When Illea' became a nation, we had a King, Queen, Princess, and Prince. They have a duty to serve for the country as leaders and help them. I the King am honored to help you all. Our Prince chose someone who he thought would help you as his wife. Let us all stand for Princess America."

I was shocked he didn't just sit there rambling on about what a bad choice I was. I watched as everyone stood. Maxon walked to my direction and stood beside me.

He whispered, "You ready."

I took a deep breath and said, "More than I ever thought I could be."

Everybody watched closely as Maxon picked up the crown. He faced me and slowly placed the diamond beauty on my head. The moment he stepped back everyone applauded.

The Priest said, "I present to you Princess America Rose Shreave."

We stepped of the stage and finally I could talk to my family and everybody.

May hugged me tightly and said, "You're the Princess!"

My parents hugged me as well and so did Kenna, James, and I got to hold baby Astra.

After my family was obviously a very hyper Princess.

"Princess America," Nicoletta exclaimed!

I enveloped her in a hug and said," Please just call me America."

"Oh fine," she said laughing.

There were a few more people that came up like my maids and Aspen's family.

Soon we e all walked to the Ball room and took our seats at our assigned tables. I was at the table with my family as well as Maxon's. The color scheme of the wedding was white and red so we had roses as our center piece.

Maxon said that whatever happened there would be something red involved. He claimed that the color of my hair had to be there on our big day.

The musicians from the Christmas Ball were there, but so were many others. The air was filled with laughter and smiles.

The food was absolutely wonderful and extravagant. Our cake was a 4 layered triple chocolate with white fondant and silver edible pearls as well as lace detailing.

Maxon and I went around to many of the other countries and checked in with them. They all congratulated us with big smiles except for one person.

"Princess Daphne," Maxon said bowing to her.

"Prince Maxon," she replied without showing any emotion.

So this was the French Princess Maxon had warned me about.

I smiled and curtsied. "It's wonderful to meet you Princess Daphne. I hope you are enjoying the wedding."

Her eyes suddenly had a bunch of hatred in them. "You don't deserve this Lady America. I am clearly a Princess when you are just some random girl."

It was Maxon's turn to reply. "Excuse me, but you may address her as Princess America and she is already doing a wonderful job at being Princess. Now we have to go and greet the others."

She flipped her hair a tiny bit and walked away.

Maxon sighed and said, "She's crazy."

I laughed and replied, "It was quite entertaining to watch her!"

We both laughed.

"It's 11:15; you want to cut the cake," Maxon asked.

"Yes, we finally get the gorgeous cake!"

* * *

Maxon and I walked out of the room hand in hand. It was around 12:45 so we decided to leave the party

He led me to the garden where we sat down on our bench.

"Your dress is beautiful, Mere. You're even more beautiful though," he said with a grin.

My dress really was magnificent. It was an elegant strapless ball gown. It had a sweet heart neck line and was tight to right above my waist. The skirt had floral ruffles and was huge.

I replied to Maxon's comment by saying, "You call me beautiful way too much."

"I only speak the truth."

"Nope, nope. You're lying," I said elbowing him a tiny bit.

He laughed and then stood up. He then picked me up and spun me around. "You know what America Shreave, if it makes you happy, you can call me a big fat liar."

He carried me all the way to my room and finally set me down when we were in front of my door. Once we were in he started kissing me. They weren't pushy and demanding yet they weren't soft and light. They were strong yet beautiful kisses.

Maxon started to unzip my dress. I realized what was happening and I realized how much I wanted it, but we couldn't. I wanted to have Maxon, but I knew better than that. I pulled away with water accumulating in my eyes.

"We can't Maxon…. We can't."

He pulled me into a hug and I rested my hands on his chest.

"I know, it's okay. We have each other and that's all that matters."

He let me rest in his arms for a few minutes and then says, "We should get changed. I'll meet you in ten minutes."

"Wait," I said.

"Could you, um, unzip my dress? I can't reach the zipper and the hooks."

I must have looked like a tomato because I could feel the heat rising in my face.

Even Maxon reddened a tiny bit, but quickly said, "Of course, Mere."

He slowly undid the hooks and then pulled the zipper down.

His hands brushed my scars. I quickly whipped around surprised by the touch.

I realized his eyes had a tiny bit of water covering them.

"I shouldn't have done this to you America."

I cupped his face in my hands and said, "You didn't. I did it to myself. I love you Maxon."

He closed his eyes and whispered with a cracking voice, "I love you too."

We broke apart and he left to go get changed in his room. I had to find the perfect night gown to wear. I walked into my closet and looked around at the many dresses. I found the silk night section and immediately fell in love with a light blue one. It had a tiny bit of lace on the top and had spaghetti straps. The dress came down to about mid-thigh.

I put on the dress and washed of my makeup. I undid my hair from the stunning side bun and let the waves fall down. I brushed my teeth and then walked out to see Maxon lying on the bed.

He was shirtless and in some shorts. His eyes were closed, but the moment he heard me his eyes shot open. He quickly sat up with a shocked look on his face.

"W-Wow….. you look amazing."

"Thanks, but you're just being a big fat liar," I said smirking.

"Whatever you say, my dear."

"I thought I told you not to call me your dear," I said crossing my arms.

"Fine, my darling," he said tickling me.

I laughed and snuggled into him. I laid my head on his chest and we lay their together. It was perfect. We were perfect. This is endlessly an always.

**I hope you guys liked the first chapter!**

**Ps. I always love revealing the reason I chose the name for the story at the end **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it was a bit short and I'll make the next one longer. I have a lot of tests coming up so it's going to be really hard to update often, but I will have a new chapter up by Monday morning and another by Tuesday morning. Review, Follow, Favorite!**

**Cassidy: I'm glad you liked it and sorry for the late update!**

**Glamourwisegirl: I'm so glad you liked it and no problem, I love writing for you guys!**

**Theselectionqueen: Aww thank you so much, that means bunches!**

**dakotamo**** : I'm glad you liked it! **

Chapter 2:

I opened my eyelids to see myself snuggled with Maxon on my bed. Both his arms held me and my head was on his bare chest. He was breathing slowly and deeply. I admired his strong muscles that kept me warm. The pillows were scattered along the floor and the blanket was tangled with us. The sunshine leaked through the curtains a tiny bit.

I moved and suddenly Maxon moved as well. He slowly opened his sleepy eyes.

Once he recognized me he said, "Good morning Mrs. Shreave."

I gave a small laugh and said, "Morning Maxon."

He suddenly started tickling me and I started kicking everywhere.

"Maxon, stop!"

We were both laughing hard and smiling at each other. He leaned down and gave me a kiss.

"Do we need to get ready?" I ask.

"I specifically told everyone not to disturb us until we call them so no, but if you want to we can. I want to spend the entire day with you. There are no meeting and anything; we can do anything you want."

Maxon seriously was too perfect. Even though I'm his wife now, I still believe I don't deserve him. Somebody who does everything they can to ensure happiness for me is somebody I shouldn't have.

"I guess we can lie down for another 30 minutes and then get dressed. What do you think?"

"Perfect," he said kissing my forehead.

* * *

I put on my ring and songbird necklace on once my maids scurried out of the room. It was funny seeing them winking throughout the entire getting-ready process. I glanced out the window and saw the beautiful gardens. Maxon and I had agreed to eat lunch and then take a walk.

I heard three knocks on the door that connected my blue Princess's suite to Maxon's. Maxon had it specifically decorated for me. I had a canopy bed with brown wooden poles and white curtains. The walls were all blue, but the furniture was white and brown. I really didn't deserve such a beautiful room. ( luxurious-bedroom-design-to-accompany-your-sleep/custom-white-canopy-beds-for-the-modern-bedroom-with-blue-wall/ )

Maxon walked in without me answering and stared. His face had a smile on it probably because of how I looked. My dress was a white and came up above the knees. It looked strapless but there was lace on top that wrapped around my neck creating a halter. The skirt was just a skater skirt, but it also looked stunning. I wore the bracelet that matched my ring, as well as diamond earrings, and my other two personal favorites. I was wearing heels that weren't too high as well.

"You like my dress?"

He walked over and said, "Absolutely stunning."

We walked out the room with me holding his elbow as he held it out. I hung close to him scared that if I let go everything would fall apart.

When we walked into the dining room, everybody was already seated.

"Maxon, America, I'm glad you could join us for lunch," the Queen said enthusiastically.

We both sat down at the two seats next to each other. The maids quickly scurried to us serving the food.

"Maxon there is a budgeting problem in 2 provinces. Read and find a solution for the meeting tomorrow. "

He said, "Excuse me sir, but I just got married yesterday and you've already stopped us from going on a honeymoon so I expect to at least spend the day after my wedding with my wife."

The King stood up and replied angrily, "I don't care about your wedding. It's nothing, but a distraction for the people. I expect those budgeting sheets done!"

Maxon was gritting his teeth and I could tell he was mad now. I looked over at my worried family who looked a tiny bit scared. Poor May… poor Gerad.

Maxon never usually talked back to his father so when he did it the first time I was surprised.

Maxon stood up as well holding my hand while he did and said, "'A stupid distraction? I'm your only son and I found the most amazing girl to get married to and you're calling our wedding a distraction?! Are you that heartless?"

The King was now furious. "Leave and get out of my sight. I happen to be the King, and I don't want to deal with this stupidity.

"Fine then," Maxon replied. He pulled gently at my hand, but I knew what I had to do. I gently put my other hand on top of his and tugged it downward.

"It's okay Maxon, just finish your food."

He gave me an irritated look, but calmed down and sat.

Queen Amberley said, "Clarkson, this isn't appropriate around guests, please sit down."

King Clarkson sat down angrily, but I knew he knew that he shouldn't behave like this in front of my parents. Before I started eating I give an apology look at my family who thankfully had shrugged the fight off.

The moment I put my napkin on the table Maxon asked me if I'd like to leave. I could sense he was hinting, "I want to slap him on the face so let's go away."

"Sure," I reply standing up.

Maxon and I had walked out the room and to the gardens.

We walked hand-in- hand silently until he said, "I'm sorry about him. I love you and I'm finally married to you and he's acting as if we have to go rule the country this second."

"It's okay Maxon, it's okay. He's him; just ignore it. Let's try and enjoy the day."

"Thanks Mere."

I love it when he calls me by my nickname. It makes me feel younger and with less problems. It lets me remember a tiny bit of the past, but more of the future.

* * *

"Kenna," I called out as Maxon and I walked down the halls. She was holding baby Astra in her hands while cradling her gently.

"Hello America," she said with a smile.

"Where are you off to?"

"James has planned a surprise for me this afternoon since it's our last day here."

"Oh, that's so sweet, but how about Astra."

"I don't know we will just have her with us."

"I can take care of her," I reply enthusiastically.

"Nonsense, it's the day after the wedding, go enjoy yourselves."

"I'd actually love to spend some time with her. You and James also deserve a break; it must be hard to manage such a tiny person." Maxon said with a nervous look.

Kenna laughed, "It's certainly does keep you up at night! I guess if you two lovebirds want to you could take Astra. It'll give you two some practice!"

Practice? Wait what?

I turned to Maxon who had a dazed expression on his face. Kenna placed the little girl in my arms and I cradled her.

"I expect some gorgeous nieces and nephews," she said before waving goodbye.

Maxon turned to me with a smirk and said, "We would make the most beautiful children in the world."

I gave a small laugh, but it faded. We started walking to Kenna's room to play with Astra.

Once we were settled in some chairs I said, "Maxon, I know we have to have children, but when? We definitely can't in the next 6 months."

He sighed and said, " I know my darling. I don't really know when though. I guess we wait and see what happens."

I nodded silently. Astra was asleep so I placed her in her cradle. I sat in Maxon's lap and simply let my head lay on his shoulder.

"You'd be an amazing mother. We could have a billion children yet you would care to each and every one of them with such love."

"Thank you honey, but you'd be the better parent. You'd make time for them even with a life as King. They'd love you," I replied.

"We'd both be amazing and dedicated."

I smiled and let myself relax in his arms.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and added my story to favorites. Enjoy the chapter!**

**theselectionqueen: Aww thank you so much! Hope you like this one too!**

**prnamber3909**** : Oh yes I know, sorry about the confusion. I hope this chapter clears things up about why… you know. I'm glad you're happy about the sequel!**

Chapter 3:

I hugged May and said, "I'm really going to miss you."

"Me too, but you're coming in a 2 weeks to Carolina to interview the castes! Bring me some strawberry tarts okay?"

"You're right and I will. Stay safe and remember to be careful, we don't want the rebels to attack."

I then went to Kenna, James, and Astra.

"I wish you guys could stay longer," I said.

"As could we, but we have to get back to Carolina," Kenna said with a sad smile.

"Thank you for the wonderful stay," James said.

"No problem, anything for my sister's family. Could I hold Astra once more?"

"Of course," Kenna replied placing the little sleeping baby in my arms.

I admired her beauty. It was the first time I realized her gorgeous brown hair with natural highlights and her blue eyes that resembled Kenna's, May's, and mine.

I gave her back to my sister and went to where my mom, dad, and Gerad stood. I gave both my parents a tight squeeze.

"You're going to be a wonderful Princess honey," my mom said.

My dad held me for a really long time before letting go.

"Kitten? Keep smiling, okay?"

"Always dad, always."

The last goodbye was to Gerad. I lifted him up and squeezed him tightly.

"Eww stop it America!"

I laughed and set him down. "Fine, bye Gerad," I said giving him a high five.

They all got into the cars that would take them to the airport. They waved as they drove off.

"You going to miss them?" Maxon whispered in my ear.

I spun around to see him with a goofy grin.

"You scared me. Of course I'm going to miss them," I said exasperated.

He gave me a kiss on my forehead and asked, "I know honey. You okay with the photo shoot tomorrow."

I backed away from our embrace.

"Wait… what?"

"The photo shoot….. didn't anyone tell you?" Maxon replied with a questioning look.

"Nope, when, where, why?"

"Tomorrow morning, anywhere around the palace, and because your my darling," he answered with a smirk.

Suddenly I hear a small voice say, "Excuse me your majesties?"

The voice belonged to Lucy. "Yes Lucy."

"It was going to be a surprise for you tomorrow morning. That's why we didn't tell you."

"Oh," Maxon and I said together.

Maxon laughed nervously and said, "Pretend I didn't say any of that."

I elbowed him and replied to Lucy. "That's fine; do you guys have a dress made?"

Lucy perked up and said, "Yes, but you can't see it, it's a surprise!"

She ran off leaving me and Maxon.

"You do know that we will be leaving in a week to start Province visits, right?" Maxon asked.

"That I do and we're starting off in the town I visited in the Selection right?"

"We are and we have to do a speech together in all the provinces."

"Okay," I replied.

All the visits together would take 2 weeks and then we'd start picking out the council. Not to mention that we had to find a way to stop the rebels. This is exactly why we couldn't have children yet. It's dangerous, and busy. We wouldn't be able to give enough time for them. Maxon isn't even King yet, but I did hear some advisers talking about how it would happen in roughly a year. So many things to do…. such little time.

* * *

I stared at a spectacular, striking, mauve taupe colored dress. It was a slightly low back, halter dress with tight embellishments above the waist. It then went down with a slight, not very noticeable poof. It had a very long train that flowed behind. My makeup was slightly heavy, but looked absolutely flawless. With dewy foundation and light blush my skin looked perfect. My eyes were in a light gray/purple smoky eye with lots of mascara and eyelashes. I wore a light pink lip which was light and neutral. My hair was done in a voluminous side bun with small, fake, white flowers arranged. I wore my tiara and ring as well as diamond earrings, bracelet, and necklace.

I personally would love to do without a bunch of expensive jewelry, but since it's for a photo shoot it's apparently "necessary." I thanked my maids and walked out the room. My maid's said that I would first have to pose with Maxon and the rest of his family and then they'd take some natural shots.

I made my way to the room and walked in to many people running around. I was first greeted by the beautiful Queen who was wearing a lace, cream colored dress.

"Oh America, did you sleep well?"

"Yes your majesty, how about you?"

"Sweetie, you don't have to call me that here. You're practically my daughter!"

I gave a small smile and then I saw the photographer come over.

"Your highness's, we're ready to begin."

"Where's Maxon?" I ask.

"The Prince will come soon; we have to get the pictures of you and the Queen together first as well as some singles."

We walk over to the shooting area. They started positioning me and I heard many clicks. We had probably at least 100 pictures now.

Just like said, Maxon walked in a while after. He didn't see me, but I saw him. He dropped a rose on the floor and I ran to help him.

Both of us bent down at the same time and then looked up too.

"Whoa," he said stumbling back on his butt. I accidentally fell next to him causing us to be nearly on top of each other.

Then we heard a snap. Great now they have a picture. Maxon helped me up with a big goofy grin on his face.

"Who's the rose for?" I ask with a mischievous grin.

"A special girl I love. She happens to have gorgeous red hair and is the most beautiful girl in the world. She looks especially stunning today in her dress and jewelry."

"Oh I see, when are you planning on giving it to her?"

"Right now," he said handing me the rose. I looked down at the deep red beauty.

_Snap Snap Snap_

I sighed and smiled for the camera. _Snap_

"Perfect, absolutely perfect," the photograph said.

"I know right, I'm married to someone too perfect to be true." Maxon said.

I elbowed him.

Suddenly the King walked in.

"You all have exactly 36 minutes before my next meeting. Hurry up and take the pictures. Chaos erupted into the room. People were moving us around and shouting instructions.

Finally when the still shoot was done it was time for the naturals.

"Where do you want to go first?" Maxon asked.

"Gardens… to our bench."

"Okay" he said slipping his arm around my waist. We walked out the room with photographer trailing behind.

I got accustomed to the constant sound of pictures being taken so I didn't really mind. When we got out, I felt the warm air. We walked around for some time, holding hands and snuggling in each other's arms. We talked about random stuff to kill time.

Finally he asked, " Are you ready for the big picture?"

"What do you mean?"

"We obviously need a picture of a kiss!"

"Oh," I said blushing. Maxon put his hands on my back and mine cupped his face. I leaned up and kissed his face.

When we pulled apart the photographers were all clapping. Maxon pulled me into a hug and I closed my eyes. I had a feeling they had some really good shots.

* * *

"Do you want to pick the ones you want framed in our rooms?"

"Yeah, I wonder how they turned out," I replied to Maxon.

Me sat down as they started projecting a few.

"I love that one of you at the window," Maxon said.

We continued pointing the really ncie ones that were of me and Queen Amberly.

Suddenly a picture of when Maxon and I looked up at each other when the rose fell came on.

"That ones beautiful," Maxon exclaimed.

"It is," I replied.

A few pictures after was another beautiful one. This one was of me looking up at Maxon when he gave me the rose.

At the end we picked out our favorites.

Maxon picked a single of me and I picked a single of him. In both of our rooms would be a very big picture of Maxon and I kissing. We'd also have the rose pictures. Then there would be slightly small ones of the posed ones we took. The last big picture would be of Maxon and I hugging. They were all beautiful.

It was nice to enjoy this day we had with each other. I knew that in the next few weeks' life would be extremely busy. Wait…. Not weeks. Months, Years, my life would be constantly running. Who knows when we'll have children? Who knows when we'll be able to relax? From the moment the province visits start, I'm really going to be a Princess. I'm really going to be important to Ileá.

**Yeah, who's excited to hear about what happens on the interviews with different castes? I hope you guys liked that Maxerica chapter. Also… 8 MORE DAYS TILL THE ONE COMES OUT. What do you guy's think is going to happen? I personally think…..**

**a)America is going to get hurt physically in a way.**

**b)When Maxon finds out about Aspen things are going to be rough between them.**

**c)The rebels are going to play a very big part.**

**d)She isn't going to take back what she said which is going to cause some serious drama. **

**e) Princess Daphne's coming to town *cues music* … get it like Santa Claus is coming to town… because their having a Christmas Ball… great I just shared my bad humor to all of you. **

**What do you guys think? Anyways please don't spoil anything for me and I won't spoil a thing for you! Whether Maxerica happens or not, this fan fiction will definitely continue! Love y'all bunches and review, favorite, and follow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much to everyone who followed, reviewed, and added the story to favorites. You guys mean a bunch to me. Enjoy Chapter 4!**

**theselectionqueen: Ikr!**

**dakotamo: That's a nice plot! If you write a fan fiction that goes like that I would definitely read it! **

**I'mDautlessandYouKnowIt: Thank you so much and it means so much that you notice the effort I put. I'm pretty young compared to many of the writers on this site and I'm really trying to improve so it makes me feel really good to hear this. I love your stories as well and I also love the Divergent trilogy ;) Thank you for always reading the chapters!**

Chapter 4:

Today was the start of our province visits. Maxon and I were in the car going to Chlemville where we were interviewing the same house as the one I visited. Then we'd go and interview the other castes in the province. Today would also be our first speech together. After all of that, we'd hop on a plane that would take us to the next province. We had 14 provinces all together which means 98 houses to interview. We would do 3 reports in between as well as 14 speeches.

I rested my head on Maxon's shoulder. I was getting a headache from thinking about all this work.

"You okay, Mere?" He asked with worry.

"I'm fine. Maxon, how are we supposed to do all of this?"

"I know it's a lot, but we are going to have each other. It's going to be stressful and tiring, but I know good will come out in the end. We're going to make Ileá a better place. We're going to make people smile."

I sighed. I mean yes it would be good, but Maxon and I have been married for only a short while.

We pulled up at the tiny little shed and I immediately saw Maxon frown.

"It's a tough life Maxon, you know that right?"

"Yes America, I just feel like all of them hate me already."

"They don't, they believe in us."

We got out together and I immediately held Maxon's hand. I was scared to see hear bad news. I was scared to see little Meredith and Jacob skinnier than before. I was scared to hear that the baby wasn't well.

We knocked on the door and it opened quickly. It was Gallia, the old woman who had spoken to me last time. I greeted her in a warm hug.

"We're ecstatic to see you, my dear princess. Everyone is happy you have chosen us to interview."

She attempted to curtsy to Maxon, but Maxon knew she was weak. Plus, he didn't really like the curtsying anyway.

"There's no need for that," Maxon said with a smile.

"Thank you your majesty. Please come in to meet the rest of us."

Gallia led us to the tiny room where I was greeted by my little friends.

"Princess America," they chorus joyfully.

"Hey Meredith and Jacob," I replied sharing the enthusiasm they had.

To my delight they looked like they had eaten a tiny bit more, but sadly not enough. They were obviously still extremely skinny. Maxon looked at the two children with curiosity to in his eyes. He leaned down to greet us all and said, "What are your names?"

Meredith quickly curtsied while Jacob bowed.

"M-Meredith," she said shyly.

"It's very nice to meet you. May I call you Mere? That's what I call Princess America."

She brightened up and grinned. "Of course your majesty!"

"I'm Jacob."

"Nice to meet you Jacob," Maxon said shaking his hand. We stood up to greet the others. Melisa, the mother of the baby was smiling.

"Hello Princess America, hello Prince Maxon," she said. Her husband came up from behind and greeted us as well.

"Hello Melisa and hello George. How's baby Alice?" I asked excited to see the blond haired girl again.

"Wonderful, so far she hasn't gotten sick which we are extremely grateful for."

"That's wonderful!"

"Would you like to hold her, Princess?"

I nodded as she placed Alice in my arms. I remembered holding Astra. I cradled her and he looked down in wonder.

"Do you want to hold her," I asked.

He looked unsure and said, "I don't know, I don't hold many babies."

I laughed at his response. Of course he doesn't; he's the Prince of Ileá.

"You'll be fine," I said placing Alice in his arms.

He was shaking slightly, but soon he got accustomed to the light body.

"She's so small and beautiful."

"Thank you," Melisa said leaning her head on George.

We placed Alice back in their arms and sat down in the seats they had for us. Time to start the actual interview. We'd ask about basically the jobs, current state of home, food, education, and what they would like to change.

From the 20 people we collected all the info. One person had a job as a gardener, but that was the only source of income. They became Eights because the family was accused of stealing. They didn't actually do it, but a family of twos had accused them. That was eight people and the rest were either related to them or sharing a home. They had two meals a day; one at 10:00 and another at 6:00. It would normally be soup or vegetables. If they were lucky they'd have bread. Obviously they couldn't go to school.

There were so many things that needed to be changed; it was unbelievable. The one thing they asked us to immediately improve was the school system. It wouldn't be too hard to get everyone in school and make it mandatory, right?

When we walked out of the shed, I truly felt bad. Maxon's face was empty. He looked drained and desperate.

Once we were in the car he said, "I can't believe they kept this away from me for 19 years."

"I know it's hard to imagine living like that. I guess it just makes us more determined to make lives better."

He nodded and looked down. The amount of guilt he was showing was abundant. I guess this is all extremely new to him.

* * *

The rest of the day was long and tiring. We interviewed the other castes. Sevens and Sixes were pretty similar considering Seven's just had outdoor jobs. Fives were on their own while the state of Fours and Threes were also pretty similar. Two's obviously lived a glamorous life and I finally saw how spoiled Celeste was. Luckily the family of Two's we interviewed were pretty nice and not to stuck-up. They seemed to have rooted for me during the Selection. We were now going to give the speech.

Maxon and I walked to the stage in front of many people in the Province.

Maxon started by saying, "Today we went around Angeles and interviewed a family from each of the castes."

It was my turn to speak. "We met many wonderful people and have gotten to know them well. We have discovered their living conditions and daily life."

Maxon said, "We have seen how some people starve. We've seen the tears in people's eyes as they spoke."

Maxon's voice was sad. I knew that I would have to finish most of the speech.

" Most of all, for the first time in forever we've heard your hoped and dreams up close. We have taken in ways to distribute money better. We've realized how much more we could try and do. We've enjoyed meeting many of you and learning from what you have to say. We've realized that the first thing we are planning on adjusting is school. Many families believe that their children should be able to get a good education for their children. Even though we still have 91 families to hear from, these 7 have already influenced us. Thank you for allowing us to come to your homes and thank you for giving the interviews a chance. We plan on constructing Ileá into a stronger country."

With that I stepped back from the microphone as everyone applauded.

"Perfect," Maxon whispered to me before slipping his hand around my waist and waving.

* * *

I shook awake from a nightmare. We were currently on a plane to go to the Province of Arizona.

I was panting and shivering and breathing deeply. We didn't dare tell the people in Angeles about how we also met some unfriendly people. They shouted rude things at us and they seemed extremely mad. They were sort of violent to. Their hand gestures and body movements scared me. I was still haunted by the many things rebels had down. I still remember the man in my closet.

"America? America, honey, please tell me what's wrong?" Maxon seemed terrified about what was happening.

I took a deep breath and relaxed into his arms,

"I-It was n-nothing," I said stuttering.

"If you're awake at 3:00am panting and looking mortified, it's obviously something."

"It was a nightmare, a faceless man trying to kill us."

There were a few tears threatening to spill. Maxon took me into a hug and rocked me back and forth.

"It's okay, it was just a nightmare. It's going to be okay."

I closed my eyes and just tried to be serene. It was just hard to imagine loosing Maxon. The rebels would be stopped someday.

"Maxon?"

"Yes America?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Hope you liked that cute little chapter. Next update will hopefully be up either Wednesday or Thursday morning. As usual, review, favorite, and follow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry for being late on this update. It's been a crazy few days and I'm trying to get back on track. Also, 1 MORE DAY TILL THE ONE! I'm really excited and I loved the first ten chapters. Thanks to everybody who reviewed! **

**Abbie loves reading: Aww thanks, I'm glad you liked it!**

**Guest (April 28****th****): I'm sorry I didn't get your review earlier, but I can't wait to find out what happens. 1 more day! **

Chapter 5:

The guards set down the suitcases in front of my room and opened the door. We were finally home from the Province visits and trust me it was busy.

We never got any time for each other and we constantly kept meeting people. The interviews, the speeches, the reports, the sad lives, the too luxurious lives; everything. We'd stay up till 2:00am every night reading the interviews and seeing what changes needed to happen immediately.

Even today we'd have no rest time. It was 3:00 pm and I had to go to 4 meetings. Budgeting, Council applications, Interview Analysis, and Southern rebel details were the four I had to go to. It was worse for Maxon because he had 8.

On the bright side, I got to see my family and May. It was nice to enjoy their hugs without many people coming up and saying, "Congratulations." I got time to meet May's boyfriends and he's cute. His name was Ryan Eller and he really was sweet. Young love is so adorable! His family was quite generous for Three's and they seemed to not like the Caste system either.

I walked into my room and just stared for a while. I then made my way to the piano. I played a few notes before I started a Sonatina. I did have 45 minutes before the meeting, might as well use it on something I like to do.

Maxon walked in when I finished the piece. I quickly stood up and hugged him.

"Hey Mere," he whispered softly.

"Hey Maxon," I replied back.

"How are you?"

"Fine, just stressed."

"I know honey, me too. I want more time with you, it's been crazy though."

I nodded my head and then laid it on is shoulder.

"Maxon, how are we supposed to fix everything? How are we supposed to satisfy everybody?" How do we do this?"

"We still have 20 minutes before the meeting; I'd like to not think about it."

Maxon was right; the moment we enter the meeting we can think about this stuff.

"Want to go to the garden?" I ask.

He smiles and says, "Of course.

We head downstairs and go outside. It's beautiful outside and sunny too. We walk around with Maxon's hand on my waist.

"So how's your family?" Maxon asks me.

"Great, you met Ryan right?"

"Oh yes, isn't he May's boyfriend."

"Yeah, apparently yesterday he gave her a present. He got a bracelet with writing carved in it for her. She was freaking out because, you know…. She's May."

Maxon let out a chuckle and said, "He surely knows how to impress a girl."

These were times I loved with Maxon. We could laugh and not worry about anything. Sadly, those were times that don't happen often.

"We better go, we're going to be late," I say.

Maxon frowns, but he knows better than to be late.

We walk inside to go and discuss the most dangerous problem right now…. The Southern rebels.

* * *

I stared in shock at all the advisers. There had been 10 rebel attacks within the time we were gone. Maxon's face mimicked mine.

"How do we stop them?" I ask.

"That's the reason for this meeting," an advisor said.

"What they want is to end the royal line. They want to not have a monarchy so the question is, how do we compromise with them," Maxon answers.

The King said, "We find their base and stop them from doing anything more. Send out the troops."

What? Did he really think that would stop them? Maxon was probably thinking the same thing.

"Your majesty, I don't think that would work," I say strongly and confidently.

"Excuse me?"

"You see that's what they want us to do. They want us trapped up so they can take away our protection and then end up getting us. We have to work the opposite way; we need THEM trapped. We have to observe the next rebel attacks closely from high and low elevations so we can see how they are getting in. If they are coming through tunnels, we trap them inside, if they are coming from outside we put bombs to trap their way. That's not the main part though. We need to negotiate with them so we need to figure out how we can sit them down and talk."

The King sat back now. "Very well then, but exactly how to we get them to talk?"

"Trickery, it's truly a master mind," I reply calmly.

"Wait so we set up traps," Maxon asks questioningly.

"No, we trick them into thinking that I'm on their side and I want to kill the royal line. I have ways of persuasion from being a five. I can easily tell them I understand completely what they want. I'll go through the tunnels and meet with them and I'll tell them a plan."

I don't even know where all the words I'm saying are coming from. Did I really think this could happen?

Maxon immediately says, "No, I'm not letting you do that.

"You didn't let me finish" I reply.

"We have to obviously have to decide details on that. Then we will have a meeting in the middle of the night where I will hide guards and of course the people who will talk. Then we can decide on a way to settle an agreement."

"Nope, we need another idea. I'm not letting America be in danger," Maxon says.

"Will all do respect your majesty, Princess America's plan might work. She has a good point about how she can trick them."

Maxon actually looked scared and mad.

"We'll find another plan because if you all didn't realize this yet, she's been through way too much," Maxon replies.

It was my turn to talk. "Maxon, I signed up for this. When I married you this is what I said I'd do and I am going to stay true to that."

"I'm not letting you America, that's final."

We weren't fighting, but we were having a hidden debate. In his eyes were, "America, I love you and you're the only thing I have."

In mine were, "Maxon, I love you, and I want this all to stop."

Confusing right?

"You don't have to let me, I can let myself," I reply gently.

"Stop bickering and sit down. Her plan is good and we should discuss it further," the King said.

The Queen had been pretty silent, but she said, "Clarkson, are you sure about this. Remember when we got married?"

The King seemed to relax a tiny bit from the words. I wonder what she meant.

As if to answer my question she said, "We actually had a honeymoon and got to spend time with each other."

I think I saw King Clarkson smile a little bit, but then he snapped back into realty.

"That was when things were actually good. Plus they already had a honeymoon; they visited all the provinces."

"Clarkson, that isn't a honeymoon," the Queen said.

"There isn't time for some stupid honeymoon; I thought I made myself clear when I said the wedding was a distraction." He replied angrily.

I remembered that fight clearly.

"Why don't we discuss the plan," I offered quietly.

"We'll observe the next 5 rebel attacks and predict the 6th. Then we'll figure out the rest. We have to deal with council arrangement's now," the King said.

Immediately applications were being spread out. After this we have to study interviews and then budget everything. What a fun day.

I collapsed on the bed and curled up into a ball. These meetings were absolutely awful. So much arguing, yelling, and deciding. On the bright side it was productive. We narrowed down the applications to two from each province and they would come and be interviewed in a few days. Then we'd choose one from each. We're taking some more of the funds that used to be for war and putting it on education so every single child has it available to them. As far as food goes, we're lowering prices a tiny bit and making more jobs available.

"Your majesty, you must get ready for dinner," Anne said softly.

"Please don't call me that and I'll take dinner in my room. I'll get ready for bed by myself, you all are dismissed."

"Are you sure" Lucy asked.

"Absolutely."

They all filed out of the room leaving me in silence. I kept thinking what a honeymoon would be like. Would Maxon and I have no guards? No maids? Would we actually have time to spend with each other? Would we…. you know. I picked up a sheet to plan for the rebels. Yes we had to observe, but I need to seem believable. I started writing some ideas.

* * *

I lay in beds with my eyes wide open. I couldn't sleep even at 2:00 am. I heard the door connecting my room and Maxon's open. I stirred in the bed and sat up.

"Maxon?"

"Oh sorry America, I didn't realize you were awake. Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Just can't I guess," I said shrugging my shoulders.

His shirt's buttons were undone leaving a tiny bit of his chest showing. He came and sat down next to me and said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Maxon, it's late you should get to sleep."

"So should you," he said kissing my forehead and getting up.

"Wait no, stay here with me. Please?"

"I was hoping you'd ask," Maxon said crawling into my large bed.

He hugged me and said, "I'm so sorry."

"Why?"

"You don't deserve this stupid life. You deserve to be happy. You don't deserve rebels or a two week interview session around the country. You don't deserve all this crap and royalty. You don't deserve losing sleep and being under pressure. You deserve a honeymoon where we can be alone together."

"No, I don't deserve silk night gowns, a bunch of food, and most of all; you."

He sighed, "When all of this is over, we will get our honeymoon. It'll be absolutely wonderful. I'll get to carry you everywhere and we can snuggle in peace. No meetings, no royal duties, no disturbance.

I lay my head on his shoulder and say, "Yes honey, it'll be perfect." Then we both drifted off to sleep.

**I hope you guys liked that chapter! How do think the plan is going to work out?! Review, Follow, and Favorite! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I read The One, but of course no spoilers. So aside from that here is chapter 6. I didn't get any reviews which made me sad :'( Please do review because I want to know what you guys want to hear from this fan fiction. This is only the 6****th**** chapter so there is a long way to go. Thank you and enjoy the update!**

Chapter 6:

I sat down in the chair next to Maxon.

Today 70 people would be interviewed to be on the council of the provinces. We are planning on calling it the Sustenance. It is an old word that means necessities for existence. It makes sense that we would call it that.

We were going to have 5 of the advisers already here to lead it and then the other 35 will be picked today. The King wasn't here because apparently Maxon had to learn to be a King. Neither was Queen Amberly so it was up to both of us to decide.

The advisers had decided that the date of Maxon's coronation had to be brought forward. It was now scheduled in August. The advisers thought that maybe a different King would slow down the rebels a tiny bit. They all really wanted to just get them out of the way.

I had secretly met up with them twice already talking about my plan. I hated hiding things from Maxon, but it was for us. It was for us to be a better us. The rebels were ruining everything and we needed to stop them.

I had realized these last few days that they all live in fear. We live in fear. This country lives in fear. The thing is, hope is stronger than fear. The rebels have hope; that's what keeps them going. What they forget is that this country has hope.

We don't have to work against fear, we work with it. The southern rebels can't let their group fall apart. So we work with that. I mentioned a few days ago that I could convince them and say I wanted to kill the royal line. That's what I had to do; I had to promise that their group would only be stronger. I'm working with their fear.

After close observation we found out that the rebels have multiple ways of getting in. They work in teams. They have people to distract, people to kill, people who look, and people who must discover. They distracting people and killing people work from above ground. They find sneaky ways to get in. The people who want to search and discover lurk underground.

With that knowledge, we know where we have to go. Exactly 2 weeks from now, we were going to make the plan happen. It's extremely risky, but I know that I have to do it.

"Send the first person in," Maxon said nervously.

I put my hand on his. "It's okay, none of them are going to kill you."

He gave a soft chuckle.

"I was thinking we could do a 3:00 to 4:00 date in the gardens?" He asked.

"Ugh can't I have a meeting at 3:15."

"Okay I have one at 4:10 and it ends at 5:30 we could meet up after." Maxon said.

"No, we have to announce the people we picked for the council at 6:30 and my maids need time to get me ready. How about after dinner at 9:30?"

"I have another meeting at 9:30 and it'll be long. This is useless America, we don't have time today."

I looked at him apologetically. "Okay, then after the meeting you can come to my room and we'll spend time with each other."

"Okay, how about breakfast together tomorrow at 9:00?"

"No, we have a southern rebels meeting again. Lunch at 12:30?"

"Yes, that sounds good."

He looked down with a frown.

Before I could comfort him, the door opened and the interviews began.

* * *

"So the musician from Georgia will be getting the spot?"

We were currently deciding the final people. We were finally ready to announce them. Once they were announced, we would have dinner and then they'd all go home. About 2 weeks from now, the Sustenance will take action. I got up and left the room once we were dismissed. I had 45 minutes to get ready.

My maids quickly re did my makeup and hair. My dress of course was stunning. It was a grey ball gown that had many ruffles.

Once they were done, I made my way down to the hall. Maxon was already there waiting for me. He was talking with one of the men.

Once everybody was here Maxon and I made are way to the stage to announce the people. This was going to be interviewed so it had to be good.

The camera's went on, and the talking began.

* * *

I collapsed on the bed exhausted from the day. Maxon was in his meeting right now.

"Miss?" Mary asked curiously.

"I'm sorry, it's been a long day."

My maids gave me a sad look. Everyone could tell how little time Maxon and I had for each other.

"We'll get you ready for bed," Anne said as she drew a bath.

It was wonderful to sit in a warm, vanilla scented tub. My maids massaged my shoulders to help me relax. They wiped all the makeup off and put soothing creams on. I loved rose scented one. I put on a purple silk nightgown and a robe.

"Thank you, ladies. You are all dismissed."

They said goodnight and left my room. My mind wanted to sleep, but my heart wanted Maxon to come. It was 10:45 right now so who knows when he will come. I slowly find myself drifting off.

…..

I hear my door open and quickly move in my bed. I look up with my sleep eyes to look at Maxon.

'America? Did I wake you? I'm so sorry darling, go back to sleep,' Maxon said with his soothing voice.

"No no, stay Maxon."

"Wait let me change and then I'll come," he replied.

When he returned he came in and crawled into the bed. I snuggled into his warm chest.

"So how was your meeting?"

"Boring as usual. We talked about….. the coronation."

"Yeah, it's coming up soon. A few more months," I replied quietly.

"I can't do it America, I can't lead a country already."

"Yes you can, this what you've been preparing to do. I'll be right there for you."

He smiled and said, "Anyways, let's not talk about that. I owe my dear wife a honeymoon."

"I'm not your dear wife!" I said laughing.

"Fine, my loving, sweet, caring, generous, stunning, beautiful, darling wife… we are getting that honeymoon."

"Really?" I was surprised I mean everything is so complicated right now.

"Of course! Once I become King Mere, everything is going to be even more stressful. You deserve a break as well. I won't tell you where we are going though."

"Please!"

"No, my lips are sealed.'

"I want a kiss though," I asked innocently.

"Then you'll have to wait,' he replied with an evil grin. He obviously wanted to kiss me as well.

Suddenly, hands started tickling my sides.

"Maxon Calix Shreave, you stop that right now," I said between my laughs.

"You sound like my mother," he replied.

I got on top of him and sat facing him.

"You know, I never found out if you were ticklish….."

"America? Oh god… America please d-"

I started tickling him as well. We were both laughing like crazy. Finally he got on top of me.

"I win," he said with a smirk.

"Fine, what's your prize?"

"This," he said as he started giving me a trail of kisses along my neck. I closed my eyes and enjoyed them.

After a few minutes we both just snuggled with each other.

"I can't wait till our honeymoon," he whispered in my ear.

I knew exactly what he meant.

Suddenly I heard a bang. I sat up and looked around.

"What was that?" I asked Maxon.

There was another bang.

Maxon sat up too. We looked around and realized there was a huge crack in the ceiling.

Another bang came and down came the ceiling along with the blazing screech of the rebel alarm.

**I hope you guys liked that chapter! Please review, favorite, and follow!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy Mother's Day! I hope you guys liked the last chapter and thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and added this story to their favorites. I love you all bunches and enjoy this chapter!**

**dauntless4ever13**** : Aww thank you so much! Enjoy the update!**

**andy1928**** : I'm glad you liked the story and I hope you like this chapter as well!**

Chapter 7:

Maxon quickly covered my body with his as the ceiling hit our legs.

"Damn it," Maxon muttered.

"What's happening," I ask.

"Their trying to break the palace and hurt us. Those idiots must have gotten to the fourth level. We need to get out," Maxon said worriedly.

Suddenly another chunk of the ceiling came down right in the middle of us. I fell to the ground as it hit me. My arm was bleeding as well as a part of my face.

I heard Maxon yell my name, but more chunks kept falling right next to me. Before I knew it, everything was dark.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly. The view I got was not pleasant. All around me was what used to be the beautiful blue ceiling. I was curled up in a ball lying partially underneath the bed. The entire room was dark and a block of the roofing was over my legs. I weakly slid from underneath the bed to next to it. I sat up and laid my head on the partially broken side table. I had a pounding headache and one of my arms was covered in blood. I could feel cuts on my face as well.

The ceilings were made of rich, heavy materials imported from Greece. It hurts a lot if a bunch of pieces fall on you.

Wait….. _Maxon_

I took all the energy I had and stood up. I had to get the ceiling off my legs fist, but once I did, I saw a bunch of cuts. Not much of the furniture had been damaged, but most of the photos were. I walked around to the other side of the bed.

Covered in heavy white materials was my husband lying on the floor. I fell to the ground right next to him and immediately started getting pieces off his face. Soon all of it was off his body. He started to open his eyes and once he did I took in his warm blue eyes.

"America?" He asked sleepily.

"Yes, honey?" I said not wanting him to worry about what was happening.

His eyes widened as he looked around the room. Finally, he looked at my bloody body although his was a mess as well.

"Oh god Mere, you're hurt. Those stupid rebels hurt you."

"I'm fine, it's you I'm worried about," I said holding his hand.

"You're not okay," he said sitting up.

I couldn't take it anymore. I fell into his arms and hugged him tight.

He embraced me with warmth and kissed my lips.

"You're right," I began to say with watery eyes. "I'm only okay when you're okay and right now you're not okay."

He tightened is hold and said, "The guards will come soon."

The problem was that the biggest part of the ceiling fell right in front of the door. It was probably 5:00 am right now.

Maxon and I just lay there quietly in each other's arms.

Suddenly we heard a bang on the door.

Maxon said, "We don't know if it's the rebels or guards."

I nodded my head and just laid it down. Finally after a lot of banging, guards came through it.

They walked in with distressed faces. The first person I saw was Aspen which gave me some reassurance. He was one of the top 3 guards now and he was one of my closest friends.

They all ran to Maxon and I and helped us up.

"Your majesties, are you all right?"

"No, get Princess America to the infirmary right now. I need go to a meeting with my father."

"Excuse me Maxon, but if you go to a meeting I do too. Fist we BOTH have to go to the infirmary and get stiches, okay?"

"The Princess is right. It would be better for both of you to go there right now," Aspen said.

The tension between them had gone away and they are actually nice to each other now. Aspen was also dating Lucy! They were adorable together and I'm happy he found somebody.

"Okay then, would you alert the maids to start cleaning the room. America and I will sleep in the guest room on this floor."

"Right away," one of them said bowing his head down.

Maxon put his hand on my waist and we walked out the room. Once we were in the infirmary, Maxon led me to my bed.

"Relax, my darling."

I gave a weak smile. Before I knew it he was gone as well and nurses were fixing me up.

* * *

"You should sleep for a few hours, Princess America," the nurse said.

"I really should be in a meeting right now."

The doctor came in and said, "You've had stiches done only a few hours ago. You must sleep for at least 5 and take rest. You and Prince Maxon."

"Alright, but may I go up to the guest room?"

"Of course, would you like the Prince to come as well?"

"I'll ask him myself, thank you."

They all walked out and I stood up. I slowly walked over to Maxon's bed.

I opened the curtain around him and sat in a chair set right behind him.

"Hey sleepy head," I said.

"Hello, my dear." Maxon said with a smirk.

"I'm going up to the guest room, do you want to come?"

"Of course."

* * *

We only have a few hours before we would be up an about so we just lay with our eyes closed.

"America?"

"Yes honey," I replied.

"How many children do you want?"

I opened my eyes when I heard it. I looked up at him and saw his thoughtful expression.

I came from a big family so I was used to many people. Maxon was from a small family of just him and his parents. The thing is I want to give each of my children a lot of attention. Although it's fun having a big family, sometimes it was hard to be noticed. I wouldn't have one or two kids because that was too little. I wouldn't have four or more because that's where attention starts to fade.

"I think I'd like three. How about you?"

He opened his eyes and looked down at me. "As many as you want although I think three children is good."

"Maxon, why is there this room on this floor."

His smile faltered and his face looked like he was seeing this past.

"This was going to be my sister's room. Of course she wasn't born so it is just a simple random room now. My mother often comes in here and sits. She looks at the wallpaper which you have noticed is pink. She was 7 months pregnant, but had a miscarriage. I was 4 years old at the time."

"Oh," was all I could manage out.

"I remember the day my parents told me I would be getting a little sister. I think my mother was four months pregnant at the time. All of us were out having a picnic and they told me they had something to tell. I asked them what it was and they said we had to go to a very special room. They took me upstairs and my hands were in both of theirs. When we walked in, there was a baby carriage in here. I asked my mom why and she sat down on the rocking chair. My father placed me in her lap while he kneeled on the ground."

Maxon closed his eyes. He continued, "She said exactly, 'My dear Maxon, how would you like to be a big brother to a little tiny sister?' I still remember how gently she asked. I was delighted and I said, 'I'd love to.' My father then told me that it was inside my mother's stomach. I remember how they both kissed my forehead and told me that they loved me. Of course, now I know one of them was lying."

There were real, pure tears in Maxon's eyes. Maxon was actually crying about something that happened when he was little. I only then realized there were tears in my eyes as well.

"My father will never love me. He is simply there to be there. My mother actually cares about me."

"You have me now, Maxon. All of those days are over; I'm here forever. "

I wiped away a tear that slid down his cheek.

"Part of me is scared to have a child because I have evil in me. I'm related to….. him. What if I become like him, Mere? What if I'm a monster?"

"You aren't. You are sweet as an angel, just like your mother. You are my kind husband and I love you so much."

"I love you too, America. I love you so so so very much."

_Little did we know that the sweet Queen was missing. _

**Hehehehehe… do you like that cliff-hanger? I had fun writing that chapter though I have many, many questions I have to answer in the next few. Well thanks for reading and please review, favorite and follow this story!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well here's chapter 8! Did you guys like that last cliff-hanger? Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed and added the story to their favorites!**

**prnamber3909**** : Enjoy this chapter! **

**candy1928**** : Ikr! I always love your reviews and I hope you like this chapter!**

**theselectionqueen**** : Hehehe yes! I hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 8:

Maxon stood there frozen while the guards told us they were looking everywhere. He looked like he had died a little. He probably has considering he told me that she was the only one of his parents that loved him.

I took his hand into my own and turned towards him. The guards silently walked away realizing we needed a moment alone.

"Maxon?"

Her stared at his feet refusing to look up.

I cupped my hands around his cheek softly not wanting to hurt him.

"We'll find your mother. You have to stay strong though. I know it hurts, but I'm here for you and the guards look everywhere until we find her."

He just nodded his head. I knew he was hurting because Maxon normally hid his feelings even around me sometimes.

I put my hand underneath his chin and he finally looked at me. The pain in his eyes was obvious and I did the only thing I could do. I pulled him in for a hug, but this one was different. He was in my arms, I wasn't in his. I held him tightly and my hands held his head.

When we pulled apart he whispered, "Thank you."

"I know you don't want to, but we have to visit your father.

"Okay."

We started walking to the King's room. The advisors said that he had taken the news pretty well and was fine, but we still had to show our faces.

When we got to the door we didn't even bother knocking. We just stepped inside.

I wasn't prepared for what I saw.

Sitting in a seat in front of the balcony with his face in his hands was King Clarkson. On the floor was a note and the ceiling was missing much like mine and Maxon's room.

"Father?" Maxon asked with a confused expression. It was odd hearing him say that word because most of the time he call him sir.

King Clarkson quickly turned towards us with a shocked expression. He clearly didn't hear us come in.

This was the first time I have ever seen King Clarkson even a tad bit sad. Most of the time he was angry. His eyes weren't red like he was crying, but there was a dreadful amount of sadness in them.

"Maxon…" The King said his voice trailing off.

"Yes?"

"Get out, you didn't knock."

Maxon seemed extremely hurt by those words.

"Your majesty, I don't think you should shut out your only son." I said.

His face softened and I saw him look at the note.

"Alright, both of you come in." He motioned for us to sit on the bed.

We did and just sat in silence until I said, "What's in the note?"

He sighed probably knew that one of us would ask that.

"I guess she'd want you to know."

"Who," Maxon asked quickly.

"Amberly."

I watched as Maxon looked at the paper.

"How could you not tell us. She is my mother…." He said looking hurt.

King Clarkson just looked down. He just gave the note to Maxon who's hands were shaking like crazy.

"Do I open it, Mere?"

I nodded my head and watched as the letters became visible.

_Dear Clarkson,_

_ If you are reading this, I'm either dead or being held by the rebels. Either way, I am gone. Don't come looking for me because I knew this would happen. The easiest person in the royal family was me so obviously they went for it. I know that it has been a long many years, but here is my goodbye. I remember all of our many miscarriages as well as our wonderful son. Remember the joy on both of our faces when he was born? I can't believe he's grown up quickly. He'll be a wonderful ruler, give him a chance. My only wish when I die is for you to apologize tour Maxon. He never told me what you did, but I've seen a very bad side of you. Apologize to America too. You have been blind this entire time and can't see her accomplishments. Enough of the bad things and time for the good. I remember when you took me on a date. Such a gentlemen you were. We went up to the highest tower and sat on the balcony. Our first kiss was there as well. When you proposed to me, I was beyond happy. Those few months of the Selection were a few I'd never forget. I still remember our beautiful wedding and honeymoon. It was wonderful seeing you be so carefree. Of course once we got back life was busy, but you managed to make time for me. Oh and all the times with our little baby boy. I'm afraid all these memories bring tears in my eyes. All our pains and disagreements are indescribable. I know life is tough and we have to accept that. I want you to know that no matter what happens, I love you. I love you even when you yell. I love you when you're sad. I love you because you are my husband and I want you to never forget that. I love our dearest Maxon as well and tell him that he'll always be in my heart. I wish I could hug you two once more and give you both kiss, but I can't. _

_Goodbye my lovely husband,_

_ Amberly_

How did she know to leave this note? Where was she? There were so many questions unanswered.

King Clarkson had resumed the position of staring at the balcony.

Maxon set down the paper.

"Is she really gone?" Maxon asks with a cracking voice.

"Yes," the King asked trying to put on a brave face.

"Dad?"

"Yes son."

"I miss her already."

"She really did love both of us."

Maxon gave a slight nod. "Did you ever love her?"

King Clarkson looked so hurt that his son would ask him that. I was surprised Maxon did too.

"Yes I loved her, I still do."

Maxon got up and left the room. Oh great now I'm left alone with the King. I knew he was never going to be nice even with Queen Amberly's death, but he would at least not argue as much.

"King Clarkson?" I said slowly.

He covered his face and said, "I didn't get to tell her I loved her."

It was hard to see such a cruel person like this.

"You still can," I say.

"How?"

"Apologize to Maxon ad stop whipping him. Start acting as his father instead of some random person. Maxon is a part of Amberly; he's her son. You don't have to be extremely nice; just how him you actually care for once."

I didn't even see his expression. I walked out the room and made my way to Maxon's door.

I knocked and he didn't open. I knocked again and still didn't get a response. I walked in to see Maxon sitting in a chair with his eyes closed. I walked over and put my hand on his shoulder. He pushed it away quickly.

"Maxon, I know it hurts, but you have to be strong for your mother," I said gently.

"How does my mother love that…that idiot that's supposed to be my father. She deserved someone better. You want to know what he did to her. Every time he was mad he'd scream at her and tell her how stupid she is. He'd tell her that he didn't love her and that she was mistake. He's a damn asshole, America. Yet my mother loved him. He emotionally scarred her yet she wrote a letter to him." He was yelling right now in my face.

"I know-" Maxon cut me off before I could finish.

"You don't America. You have both your parents and siblings. I'm an only child with a parent that hurts me and another who is either dead or held by rebels. You don't know a single things about this damn situation."

I didn't realize he would say that my life was 20 times better than his. Yes, we had our fights, but he never yelled at me. A tear streamed down my face.

"You still think of me like that, Maxon? Well I don't give a crap."

Maxon's POV:

_Damn it._

What did I just do. What is wrong with me. I'm a monster. I'm evil. I'm just like my father. I'm an idiot. I hurt America. My dear sweet America. She was trying to help me. I shut her out. I was so impulsive.

I watched as her red hair disappeared through the door. She slammed it in my face and I slid down onto the floor.

I put my face in my hands. How did I screw things up so quickly?

**OOOOO A MARRIED MAXERICA HAD A FIGHT. You guys saw that coming ;) … right? Well anyways I hope you enjoyed that chapter and please tell me in the reviews if you want me to continue the next chapter in Maxon's POV or America's. Please also favorite and follow and as always I love you guys bunches! **

**PS. Who wants to know what happened to our dear Queen. MAYBE, I'll do a chapter in her POV, but only if you guys request it **


	9. Chapter 9

**So here is chapter 9! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and followed and added this story to favorites.**

**candy1928**** : Hehehe thanks so much! I hope you like this chapter!**

**prnamber3909**** : Ikr and enjoy this chapter!**

**legeorge02(chapter 7) : Ahh sorry, the non-account ones always come later, but thank you and I hope you like this chapter as well!**

**Athenachild101**** : Lol I meant her POV on what happened to her, but yay I'm planning on doing one! Enjoy the update!**

**just-A-Girl-1517**** : I'm glad you liked it and enjoy some more! **

**Guest (chapter 7) : Sorry I didn't get your review earlier, but I'm so glad you're enjoying it and enjoy the chapter!**

** .books**** : I'm glad because I'm excited to write the Queen POV! Heheheh I guess you'll have to wait and see what happens! Thank you so much, you have no idea how much that means to me! **

Maxon's POV

I don't know how long I sat there, but it was a while. I hurt her hard. My America doesn't deserve to be told a lie. We both have been through a lot; just in totally different ways.

What just happened? How could I just scream at her like that? All of these questions are haunting me right now. I get up and walk to America's room through the connecting hallway. She's lying in her partially broken bed so I make sure to be quiet. I don't know why I'm here, but there are so many things I want to say. I sit down next to her bed on the floor. I stare at her beautiful red hair.

I put my head down and just let myself be sad.

"Why did I lie to you," I whisper with my cracking voice.

She stirred and suddenly sat up. She rubbed her eyes and then looked down at me. They were filled with hurt and I could tell she had been crying.

"Get out," she said angrily.

"America, please… just please let me explain."

Her face softened. I realized that her temper wasn't as high as before in the year.

"Okay," she whispered.

"I'm a jerk and I lied. Of course we both have been through so much. If you haven't been through everything you have then I wouldn't of seen how people were living. Your family isn't perfect; I should know that. I just…. I just don't know what to do. I'm so confused, and I don't know if my mother is alive or dead, and my father is no help, and I-"

I never felt so weak and helpless. I have to be strong, what is this. I'm sitting here crying.

_Yes you are _A voice inside me said

America crawled out of bed and got on the floor right in front of me. She gathered me in a hug.

"You don't deserve this, Maxon. We can't change it though. You have to be strong for her. You are the bravest man I know. You took whippings for me and you fought for me. I love you so much."

"I love you too," I said kissing her on the lips. She was so gentle and her lips were soft. Her skin was as well and I couldn't help, but admire her perfection. We got up and in bed. I knew we both didn't want to talk right now. She was probably still a bit mad, and I was still sad.

I held her tightly afraid to lose her. We balanced each other out. Over these last months, America has lessened her temper and is trying hard to learn everything to be Queen. I have started to be take more responsibility and stand up to my father. She brought the fun into my serious life and I was just there for her. I heard in a book written a long time ago that there are four words stronger than "I love you."

_I'm here for you_

I kiss her head and say," I'm here for you, Mere."

America's POV

"I'm here for you too, Maxon." I reply.

As we say those words we both slip into sleep. I can't believe what the rebels have done. I can't let them do this. It's time for the plan.

….

We walk out the room together hand in hand. Suddenly we see a group of guards running to us.

"Your majesties, we found the Queen." A guard said hurriedly.

"I'm afraid we don't if she'll live." Another said sadly.

Immediately they motioned for us to come with them while a few went to get King Clarkson.

We ran downstairs until we came to stop at an empty corner.

"Why are we here," Maxon asked worriedly.

"We found a tunnel the rebels use and Queen Amberly's body was in it," one of them said.

Maxon was shaking and I faced him and took his other hand.

"We can't waste time," I say quietly.

He took a deep breath and put on his Prince face, "Let's go."

They did a combination of knocks on the wall until a door opened and sure enough there was a tunnel. Sure enough in front of us was sweet Queen Amberly lying on the floor.

Maxon immediately fell down onto his knees and gathered his mother in his arms. She looked like she had been stabbed many times and she had so many scars all around.

I dropped to the floor as well with tears in my eyes.

"Somebody get the stretcher," I say.

The King then walks in, but he doesn't see the body yet.

"Why are you two on the floor," he asks confused.

Then he comes closer and sees his wife.

"Amberly," he croaks out weakly.

We stand up as the guards pick her up. She's still breathing a tiny bit so there's hope she'll live. Maxon holds me close and closes his eyes. I notice a weak figure in the corner that looks miserable. It was the King. I gently nudge Maxon to his father, but he refuse to move. I carefully get out of his hold and make my way over to him.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"She'll never forgive me," he said miserably.

"I think she already has."

He looks at me with a confused expression.

"Can I talk to him?" He asks questioningly.

"I don't know," I admitted.

He starts walking over to Maxon who is facing away from us.

He put his hand on Maxon's shoulder and says, "I'm sorry."

Maxon pushes his arm away and looks into his eyes. " I will never forget, and I may never forgive. The thing is I know you and you are cruel and selfish, but mother loved you. I don't care what you do to me, but you hurt her and you hurt America. You still want to hurt America, don't you? You're not sorry; you're a liar. Soon you'll forget about mom. You don't actually care about her. She deserved someone better."

Before the King could respond the guards informed us to come to the infirmary. We walked up and to the room.

We were met by a doctor. She curtsied to all of us and then said, "I'm sorry."

"What?" The King asked.

"She won't be here for much longer. You have to say your final goodbyes. I'm sorry, your majesties."

"Could you give us a moment alone," Maxon asked.

"Of course."

We all sat down around the Queen.

"Mother," Maxon croaked out while holding one of her hands.

She stirred the tiniest bit.

"Mom please don't leave me." She opened her eyes slightly and soon they became slightly bigger.

"Maxon," she said placing her other hand on Maxon's cheek.

"I didn't think I'd get to see your face one last time." She gathered hi in a hug while King Clarkson sat there awkwardly.

When Queen looked at him she smiled. "Would you two give us a moment alone?"

Maxon and I nodded our heads and walked out the room.

"What is she going to do," he asks nervously.

"Your mother is getting her last wish, and your father is confirming her forgiveness."

Maxon nodded and looked down.

I laid my head on his chest and said, "It'll all be okay. We'll find a way."

King Clarkson POV (For only a minute):

I leaned down and kissed my beautiful, dying wife.

I hadn't actually kissed her in years. I was old for heaven's sake.

It felt awkward for a second, but then I remembered the feeling. I remembered being young. I remember Amberly being pregnant. I remember carrying our first child. I remember the miscarriages. I remembered everything she remembered. For that tiny moment, I remembered the good and not the bad.

"I love you," I say to her. It has been years and years since I had said those words. It felt so good.

She pulled me into a hug. "I love you too, Clarkson."

America's POV:

"I never thought I could say goodbye verbally, so I wrote the note." Amberly was briefly explained a few things.

She was in her room while the ceiling was falling, but rebels came in there. The thing was that a few days ago they left a note that said:

_We're coming…._

_For you _

She then wrote the note to us i cases it all happened. King Clarkson was in her room and found the note and read it. There were so many details on what exactly happened and how she got to the tunnels, but we only had a few minutes left until she would pass away.

Her muscles tightened as a wave of pain coursed her body.

"America, you will be a wonderful Queen. I know you will help change this country and I'm sorry I can't be there for you, darling. I always knew you were the one. You are like a daughter to me and I love you as much as a mother would. I believe in you and before I leave I want you to know that."

I gave her a light hug careful not to hurt her.

"Maxon, I love you and I always have and I always will. You will be a great King and with America by your side you both will do amazing things to this country. Believe in yourself and know that you are always in my heart. I wish I knew earlier what had been happening to you. You are my brave, loving, caring boy. I love you," She said kissing his forehead.

Last she said something to Clarkson. A personal message saying he was forgiven. She then started shaking and we called the nurse in.

"She's dying," she said.

Maxon and I held her hands while King Clarkson held her cheek. The King watched his love slowly slipping away. Maxon watched his mother leave him. We watched as we lost the brightness in this castle. We watched as we lost our benevolent, selfless Queen.

**I just killed a character….. oopsies? Well so for those of you wondering, the next chapter is the Queen's perspective. It's not clear what happened so now you will find out. I'm sad the Queen is leaving, but the story will become happier. As for the King, he's not suddenly depressed and going to be nice. He is extremely sad and will be nicer, but he was born as…. Him. Anyways love you all bunches… please don't kill me in the reviews….. add the story to favorites….. oh and follow it as well! **

**PS. Thumbs up for that one last kiss.**


	10. Chapter 10

**OMG I'm so extremely sorry about the late chapter. This next week is absolutely CRAZY, but then it'll slowly calm down. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, read, followed, and added this story to favorites! You guys mean bunch to me!**

** .books**** : heheheh….. yeh this chapter isn't the happiest, but I hope you still like it!**

**J (May 13****th****): I'm sorry I didn't get your review, but I hope you liked that last chapter!**

**Athenachild101**** » Me too and sorry this is so late, but I hope you like it!**

**Guest (May 13****th****): Here ya go!**

**hi**** (May 13th): Aww thank you so much and enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 10:

Queen Amberly's POV:

I stared at the note stuck on my bed side table.

_We're coming…._

_For you_

The rebels. I wish I could do something to stop them and take them away. I wish I could protect Maxon. I knew they were coming. They were coming for me.

I quickly picked up the note and folded it until it was an extremely tiny square. I knew that there was nothing I could do, plus they've always been after me.

Before I joined the Selection, I was a Four. The royal family doesn't realize that there are castes inside of castes. They don't exist, but they are definitely there. My family and I were on the lower end of Fours so we were somewhat close to Fives. Many people in my province were teaming with rebels at the time. My family didn't believe in all of that fighting so obviously we stayed away. A few days before I got picked for the Selection a close friend told me to be careful. I didn't understand what she meant. Turns out she was rebel which I found out later on. She told me a month into the Selection during a rebel attack that the one picked would be the one the rebels were after. The problem was that they took their time with it. I never spoke with her after, but I knew she was serious about that.

Now that was a long time ago; nearly 20 years. They wanted me gone at the right time. At the time where it would be an advantage to them. 20 years ago, there weren't many attacks. Me dying wouldn't really help them. So they waited and every time a good change happened I'd live a tiny bit longer. Who knows how it added up to 20 years, but it did .

I was prepared though. I know that my death will give time for us to attack. I slowly took out a pen and paper. I knew that I most likely wouldn't say goodbye in person so I wanted to write something to Clarkson.

I started writing. It brought tears in my eyes to remember everything.

The bad memories were bad, but the good were amazing. Clarkson had hurt many people. I don't care if he hurts me, but he hurt our son. Maxon never would tell me what he did, but he clearly did something.

I think the last time I heard him say I love you was when Maxon was 7. That was 12 years ago. It's hard to know how much has changed. The memories were still there though. Oh, I miss the smile on his face.

I hid the note in the drawer and lay down on my bed.

There are a lot of things in this land I'd like to change. I wish the title of Queen was put to a better use. I'd rather actually go out and help people then wave to them on a camera. It was hard to conceal everything, but I had to for Clarkson. Those leaks would cost Maxon and I many things. It's hard to know that I could've done more. I wish I could stop being so tired and help people. I wish I could hug my family. I miss those days where Maxon would sit on my lap and beg me for a story. I miss those days when Clarkson and I could enjoy a great breakfast. I'm so glad that I could have one son. I love Maxon so much and I'll miss him.

* * *

*A few days after*

"We've been waiting to get you, my Queen," someone said mockingly.

I watched as rebels came into my room. A part of the ceiling fell and I jumped. They grabbed me and tied my tied hands together as well as covered my mouth.

"You should be easy to kill," one said snickering.

I shook trying to get lose, but I realized it was no help.

* * *

I don't know when I woke up, but it was in a dark cell

"Oh good, you're awake," a cruel voice said.

"Alert the Leader," another said.

I wondered if Maxon and America were okay. I wondered if Clarkson was as well. What even happened? They have to be safe. They have to be there to attack.

A rebel garbs me harshly and forced me up. I tried to go down, but it didn't work. They led me to a room where a black masked man stood.

"Of course the Queen is finally here," he chorus.

They kicked me and I fell onto my knees. It looked like I was bowing to him.

Now I'm going to ask a few questions. We knew you'd be handy one day," he said chuckling

"Or what," I said strongly.

"You get tortured until u die," he said a wicked, disgusting smile on his lips.

He brought out a sharp knife and started by asking, "Where are the diaries?"

I stayed silent and he repeated the question twice. Then he brought the knife on my face and slid it down. The gash stung, but I knew there was far worse to come.

He kept asking questions and then hurting me. It was painful, but there was no way I was letting them hurt everybody I loved. I felt like I was dying and I was so glad I wrote that note. It's okay not to be okay.

* * *

"Let's show them how strong we are. Give them a dead body," I heard a rebel say. I was knocked out from the pain of all the stabs and gashes.

"No," I said whimpering.

One of them kicked me hard and I closed my eyes again. They started dragging me out. I wasn't exactly conscious so I don't how we got to the tunnels.

All I knew was that if the guards found the tunnel, they would see my dead body. Otherwise I'd be left to rot. They threw me on the ground and kicked me one last time.

I felt myself sleeping. I don't know if I was dying, but I definitely wasn't awake. Who knew what would happen next.

* * *

Heaven is nice. It's pretty cozy, but I do miss the real world. Sometimes when I look at Maxon it makes me want to cry. America is there for him though. I can't tell what's going on in Clarkson's mind. Sometimes he seems sad, sometimes he seems mad, sometimes he looks empty. I can see America's plan about to spring into action. I'm scared, she's all Maxon has. He loves her so much. She doesn't understand that if she dies, Maxon won't be able to see any more light. She has to live; she must. I think I miss being able to be real, but it's for the better. I have much hope for the future. I can see Maxon and America holding their first child as well as them getting old together. He really found the perfect wife.

_So in these clouds_

_All I can really say _

_Is that you must learn to be a fire_

_That won't be troubled by rain_

**This was a hard chapter to write because I really don't know how Queen Amberly would think. I think you guys can tell that the plan is coming up soon. Please review, favorite, and follow! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Words can't describe how sorry I am for being so late on the update. This is last week has been INSANLEY busy and the next 2 are as well. Expect a chapter up Tuesday morning and Saturday morning! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and followed and added this story to favorites. You guys mean so much to me and I love you all so much. Anyways, without further ado here is Chapter 11. **

** .book****s : Thank you so much and I tried really hard! I won't give anything away, but there is something in this chapter to keep your hopes up ;) Your reviews motivate me to write and I love them so much! Thank you for making my day!**

**prnamber3909**** : OMG thank you so much! I realized that and I felt extremely bad, but I fixed it and thanks again!**

**CashmereHerondale**** : There's a lot of business with the rebels and basically the next 6 months are going to be hard for them so a child would be complicated. I'm sorry that was confusing, but thanks for the review!**

**Dhenn618**** : Aww thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 11:

*Back in America's POV*

"So you predict that they will attack tomorrow night?" I ask the strategizing team. A lot had happened since Queen Amberly had died. It was late at night and we were planning the trap to be played on the rebels. I had to keep it a secret from Maxon or he would have a panic attack. As much as I loved him, he was a bit overprotective.

These last days we had been examining footage put in the tunnel Queen Amberly was found in. They wouldn't use that one again, but we found others. The most important one is where I'll be carrying the plan.

Basically, I would meet them in the tunnels and tell them my bad intentions on ending the royal line. Then I'd take them to an underground room where guards and advisors were hidden. They were going to bring Maxon as well, but he was going to be tricked into it. Once they sit down an automatic lock would be on the door and everyone would come out in secret. Guards will take the guns away first and then we'll talk.

"Yes, around 3:00 am." An advisor replied. I closed my eyes.

"So everyone here knows the plan, right," I ask nervously.

They all nod there heads.

"Alright, we can all go. We'll meet tomorrow at 10:00 pm."

I immediately got out of the room. I walked to my own and slowly walked in. I wasn't expecting Maxon frantically pacing around the room.

"America," he said. Maxon gathered me in a huge hug. His bare chest was warm and I rested my head on it.

"Hey Maxon," I said slowly.

"Where the hell were you?!"

"Maxon it's okay relax. I went down to the kitchens to eat and then spent time with my maids."

"Didn't you eat dinner?"

"Yes, I just got hungry."

He let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry. I-It's j-just that you know after my mom…" I watched as Maxon's eyes drifted down.

"I know, sweetheart. It's okay."

I took his hand and led him to the bed.

"America-" He began but I silenced him with my finger on his lips.

"No no America, let me finish."

I nodded my head.

"I want you to know that you will always be safe. I won't let a single person touch you. You mean so much to me and I can't live without you. I love you," I hugged him tight.

It was hard to be not be telling him the truth about what was going to happen. I let Maxon lay his head on my stomach while I stroked his head.

"I love you too, Maxon. I love you so much and I'll always be here for you." We both exchanged a smile remembering the importance of those four words.

"I'm here for you to, my darling," Maxon said kissing my lips.

* * *

I quickly started walking to the meeting room. Apparently I needed to learn where my eyes should look to convince the rebels I'm not lying. I was walking fast so it didn't surprise me when I bumped into King Clarkson.

"Watch where you're going, the King said quietly."

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Are you heading for the meeting," he asked.

"Yes, are you coming?"

"Of course."

We made our way down in silence until he said, "When Maxon finds out you're talking with them he is going to be beyond pissed."

"I'm aware, but this is for us. He'll have to understand."

We entered the room where everybody bowed.

"Alright, so what do I need to know?" I asked impatiently.

"There are many ways to detect a lie. You have to make sure to not do any of them."

I nod my head implying for them to continue.

"Look up and left when talking about visualizing a life without the monarchy."

I instantly practiced and looked up and left.

"Why?"

"A person looks that direction when they are constructing an image in their brain. Look up and right when you think about your family. Up and right means you are remembering images proving that you aren't making it up."

"Okay let me practice."

I ran a few lines practicing the two directions.

"Okay Princess America, the next one is looking left. When you want to construct something that you hear like rebels making speeches; you look this direction. Never look right. It means you are are remembering sounds. Although you could work this into your speech, it's where your brain will be resorting to when you lie. You remember why you are doing this and comforting words will flow through your mind from your loved ones. It looks extremely guilty so you must not."

I took a deep breath and practiced some more lines with the eye directions.

"When you talk about emotions, look down and to the left. It makes everything more believable. Don't shift eye movement to much. Also, don't add words to buy time. That directly shows you are lying."

"This is an awful lot to remember," I say weakly.

"Yes, but you must know it."

After an hour of practicing various lines over and over again, we were all finally dismissed.

I started walking to my room, but saw Maxon.

"Hey darling, want to go on a walk?" Maxon asked with his charming smile.

"Always," I replied. He slipped his arm around my waist and we walked down the stairs.

We looked regal as we walked. He was wearing a silver suit while I wore a long red dress. My hair was done in an elegant side bun.

We sat down at our bench.

"Mere, what would you name our children?" Maxon asked hesitantly.

"I've always loved the name Declan for a boy. It means full of goodness which I thought would be appropriate."

"I like that name. I've always loves Adeline and Victoria for girl names."

"I love those two names as well. Adeline reminds me of your mother's sister and Victoria sounds absolutely beautiful."

The rest of the day went with a blur. There were not many meetings so I just kept going over the plan in my head.

At 10:00 I made my way to the room where we would be waiting.

When I walked in, advisors were all sitting down.

"I'm ready," I said confidently and I knew that it was time for it all to end.

**Sorry this was kind of short. The next one will be interesting to write! I hope you still like the chapter and I promise it'll get happier, there are just…. Certain…. Things…. That need to be done. As always, follow, favorite, and review for me!**


	12. Chapter 12

**As promised, here is chapter 12! Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and adding this story to favorites!**

**prnamber3909**** : :D**

**b. loves. books : I just realized I have been spelling your username wrong and I'm so sorry! I think I'll leave it all a surprise and I hope you like this chapter!**

**Dhenn618**** : I guess you'll see what happens ;) I'm glad you loved it and I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

Chapter 12:

"We have to get the Prince, are you sure about the plan?"

"Absolutely," I replied to the officer.

This was it. This was the time wear I better lie well. I watched as he walked away. The rebels would be here in under 45 minutes. I took a deep breath. Who knows; maybe I'll die. I just have to do this.

All I could think about is Maxon. I made them promise no matter what that Maxon wouldn't come after me. He has to be safe. He just has to.

* * *

I heard footsteps coming and I knew it was time. I began walking toward the danger. One step at a time. Suddenly I saw a light coming and I shuffled one step back. Not a single sound was made.

"Who's there," a rude voice said.

I hid my fear and said, "America Singer." Yes, I left my new last name because it shows that I don't give a crap about it.

All of a sudden they came into view and grabbed me. I started moving, but it was no use.

"Well, looks like we have our prey for the next trap." One of them, probably with higher power, said.

"Wait, I have a feeling I can help you," I got out before they strangled me again.

He gave a dark chuckle. "Oh yes, yes you can."

"Just give me a few minutes and then you can do whatever you want."

"Oh sweetheart, that ain't gonna happen." He said smirking.

"You all realize I was a Five. I was starving at home with my family. We were yelling at the screen because of the damned royal line. I didn't want to enter the Selection….. but I knew that I could do some things by pretending to fall in love with Maxon."

This got them silent. They nodded for me to continue.

"My father hated the royal family. My entire family did, in fact. We were all smart though. We learned to use everything to our advantage from gigs to consumers of the sculptures my father made. I was of course against the Selection, but my father had an idea. If I could get close enough to Prince Maxon, then I could end it all. I hated the idea, but they made me fill out the form. I even kicked Maxon as many of you know. I improved my acting and flirted with him and made him feel like he was a part of my life. He fell for all of it. I came down here, with a lot of pain in the ass, so we can discuss a plan. What kind of rule do you want? Maxon's gonna be gone for sure," I said attempting to laugh evilly.

I couldn't say the word "kill." It was too painful. I took in everything I had been taught. Eye direction, body posture, way of speaking and I think they fell for it. I knew they would ask the next question and I was prepared. It was time for my fake fiery anger to show.

"Why should we believe you.?" One of them asked suspecting.

I smiled. "You think I'd risk my life and spend hours in secret just to be lying to you. You think I don't hate that damn Prince. Do you believe I had a good life as a Five. Do you think I liked starving. Do you think I'd risk everything just so I can 'love' somebody? Well, I wouldn't."

Judging by their expression they believed every lie I have just told.

"Alright, but how and when do we discuss."

"This place is awful and dusty, do you have a room here for planning?" I ask pretending to eb annoyed with the structure around me.

"Yes we do, I believe we can go there. I'm Chet Grickman, leader of the Southern rebels."

"America Singer, and let's get rid of this hell of an Ilean monarchy."

We started walking down the pathway.

We reach the door and Chet slowly opens it. They didn't realize, guards were hiding in the closest surrounding the room.

When we walked in, lights immediately turned on. There were old chairs around the table. There were about 10 men plus me. We all walked to a seat.

Suddenly the guards came out of the closet and so did the advisors and the tiniest bit of King Clarkson was shown. Before guards could take one rebels gun he shot the king. The guards were quick once that happened and the room was locked.

After a few minutes every single one of them had two guards holding them down and advisors were all huddling over the King.

Maxon was crouched by him as well.

"Somebody help him," Maxon shouted.

"Maxon, it's okay. Deal with the rebels, I've a long life. Rule this country well, I'm sorry." King Clarkson said his voice barley even a whisper.

"No, you can't leave me like Mom. Who's going to be there," Maxon said worriedly.

"America." The King replied.

Maxon immediately turned to me and I held his hand.

"You're going to be amazing, Maxon. I've done bad things to you and your mother and I hope you forgive me. Goodbye son." Those were the last words he spoke.

It was a short goodbye. No big speech on how much he loved him, probably because he's…. King Clarkson. He whipped, Maxon.

"Maxon," I whisper. "We've got rebels to deal with now."

We both stood up and faced them.

"Alright so number one thing…. My name is America Shreave and I'd never in this damn world hurt my husband." I said fiercely.

I continued, "I wasn't completely lying when I said I know how it feels to be hungry and poor. Also, I didn't want to enter the Selection. I didn't like Maxon as well, but I misjudged him. That's what you are doing. You are planning ways to end the royal line when really you could be working with them. Do you realize that we care about your opinions? I understand, you may not have loved King Clarkson's rule as well as Gregory Ileá's. Trust me we don't either. We don't like the castes and yes we've read the diaries. We know everything, but you can't change years of working with a snap. You need to do it slowly and trust me killing people isn't going to help. We need to sit and talk."

Everyone was speechless from the rebels to the guards to Maxon.

I cleared my throat. "May I ask what caste you were in Chet?"

"Five," he said quietly as if a wave of pain was passing through him.

"How come you hate the monarchy so much?"

"My great-grandmother was related to Gregory Ileá. She read the diaries and she knew the secrets. She was one of the starters of the Southern rebels. She was a tough woman."

Wow, a woman leading the Southern rebels. Impressive.

"Will you tell your troupes to stop so we can talk? I know how you feel, but hurting people isn't going to help."

"Fine, but we better come to a compromise."

I looked at Maxon who hasn't spoken. He finally says, "I have a feeling we can make something work."

* * *

"Alright, so if we immediately take away caste Eight, admit five of you guys to the council, and sign a treaty saying we will make sure the caste system is gone within the next 10 years. Oh and the Northern rebels already stopped because of the announcement of new king?" Maxon asked confirming everything we had decided over the last 8 hours.

The now 30 rebels nodded their heads.

Alright, Maxon, the advisors, and I all signed the paper.

I stood up and said, "I'm glad we've talked this out. Once again I assure you we'll make Ileá a better place and Maxon and I will put every ounce of effort we have in it."

Chet stood up and said, "Thank you… Queen America…. For considering that we have our own story to tell. You'll rule well."

All of them really have been through a lot. Chet wasn't as bad as I thought. The Southern rebels had morbid minds, but only because of people they've lost and how they've trained. We all stood up and walked out. Life really was complicated, but Maxon was there holding my hand and I was there holding his. We'd have to deal with council members and caste Eight, but Maxon whispered that our honeymoon was just around the corner. We'd also mourn the death of King Clarkson and Queen Amberly as well as hold a funeral for them.

Once we were done having a small conversation with the advisors and congratulating everybody on stopping the southern rebels, Maxon and I walked into his room. The moment the door shut, I hugged Maxon. He hugged me for a second clearly comforted by the touch, but then pulled away.

"AMERICA SHREAVE, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE GOING TO RISK YOUR LIFE."

"oopsies," I said shrugging.

"Mere, I just lost my father, and my mother died a few days ago, and you're literally the only thing I have and you go and risk your life, and I'm told you're talking to southern rebels, and I can't go to you and all of a sudden the Southern rebels are gone and-"

"Maxon, shhhh, listen to me. It was for us and I promise I'll explain tomorrow, but you need to rest. It's been a long day." I said slowly.

Even though it was morning we had to sleep.

"But-"

I gave him a stern glare.

"Fine," he mumbled.

I decided I might as well change into something comfy. I quickly grabbed a cotton dress.

"Could you unzip my dress?" I asked Maxon.

He smirked, "Of course, your majesty."

I playfully swatted him and then changed in his bathroom

My hair was already down so I quickly washed off my makeup.

Maxon was in his suit, which probably the advisers made him change into. He took of his coat and hung it on the coat hanger in his room. I walked up and unbuttoned his shirt. He quickly took it off.

I pulled him in for a kiss. He pulled away fairly quickly.

"I'm supposed to be mad at you," he whined.

I laughed and just crawled into his bed. He went and changed as well and soon he snuggled with me.

I couldn't wait till our honeymoon.

** I can't believe I just killed another character. I've literally been thinking what to do with the King for a while, but I knew it would be WAY to complicated if he were here so I said goodbye to him. I'm so glad the rebel business is sorted out. This chapter was one of the hardest to write because I wanted to capture their hardships right as well as be original. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed that chapter! I'm sure America is excited to go on their honeymoon ;) **

**Review, Follow, Favorite! **


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm so happy to update! One more busy week and then life begins to be… less busy. This chapter isn't the most exciting, but I still hope you like it. Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, and added this story to favorites!**

**Mockingjay04**** : I'm so happy you've read them and thank you so much! I'm sorry this update was late, but I really hope you like this chapter!**

**Dhenn618**** : No problem and I'm glad because I really was unsure! Thank you and I hope you like this chapter!**

**prnamber3909**** : I hope you like this chapter as well! **

Chapter 13:

I woke up to see Maxon snoring on the bed. I smiled to myself, satisfied he was actually resting. I looked at the clock and it was 5:30 in the evening.

Maxon sat up at gave a yawn. "What time is it," he asked sleepily.

"5:30 honey," I replied.

That woke him up because his eyes shot up.

"Damn it, the advisors probably think I'm crazy. Oh god, America ….. the coronation. I can't be King, I just can't. Wait, you still have to explain to me how why the hell you'd be secretive. You're supposed to trust me," he whined. Maxon had developed a habit of rambling about many things at once.

"Alright, you do deserve and explanation. You ask a question and I'll answer it, okay?"

He nodded and asked, "Why did you plan it?"

"The advisors had talked to me one day about how the Plan I suggested might work. A few of them studied psychology so they understood where I was going. Then you're mother passed away and I knew that we had to take action."

"Why did you keep it a secret away from me?"

"Maxon, I love you, but you wouldn't have let me go. Even if I told you 1 hour earlier, you'd keep me locked up in a safe room. I want to help this country just as much as you do, but I haven't got practice for all my life about etiquette and all that. Plus, I didn't want you to get hurt."

"When did you meet?"

"At night around 3:00 am."

He brushed his thumb on my dark circles. "That explains these."

I looked downward and shrugged his hand off. I didn't appreciate being told they were noticeable.

"Maxon, you would've done the same in my place. They're gone now, we're safe. We can finally work on the castes."

"He pulled me into a hug and said, "You did it."

"We did it."

We lay in each other's arms for a while.

"Where do you want to go for our honeymoon?" He asked with a smile playing on his lips.

"Are we too busy?" I asked unsure whether we should go or not.

"A husband should never be busy for his wife." Maxon replied.

"I'm serious. The changes and the coronation."

"I don't care when the coronation is or when we'll start making changes. We both need a break and I intend to give us that."

"Okay," I said smiling.

"We both should get ready."

"I don't want to go," I whined throwing my legs around Maxon's waist and putting my arms around his

neck.

"Is that so, my dear?" He asked as he started giving kisses along my collar bone.

"I'm not your dear," I breathed out.

He stopped and I immediately pulled him in for a kiss.

* * *

I turned the nob to enter the meeting room with all advisors, Maxon, and the Sustenance.

The moment they saw my face, every one of them stood up and applauded.

Maxon walked over and led me to my seat.

They sat down and Maxon said ,"My beautiful smart wife risked her life and created a genius plan that ended southern rebels. For that she deserves more than what any of us can give her."

They all cheered again.

I smiled and said, "I don't deserve any of this. Without all of you, I wouldn't be here and without King Maxon I wouldn't be the person I am."

An advisor stood up and said, "Queen America, I have never met a lady who was as determined as you were and we all are thankful to have you as Queen."

A few other's spoke and each time I felt like I honestly didn't deserve any of this.

"A part of the agreement with the rebels was removing caste Eight. We also have to make an announcement to the people. I'm not King yet so we can't start changing the system, but we can still announce it to the Kingdom. Report in two days? Also, America and I will be going on a honeymoon in about a week. She deserves a break and sadly we never got one after our wedding."

The rest of the meeting was just setting up dates and such. I was happy we could finally work on making Ileá a better country.

* * *

*Two days later*

Maxon walked in and stared at me. I was in a silver strapless dress that was long, but not puffy at all. My hair was in an amazing side bun and I wore a few items of jewelry. I was standing in front of the mirror looking down at the tiara resting on the table. Maxon walked over and picked it up.

"You look stunning, my soon-to-be Queen."

"You look handsome, my soon-to-be King," I said giving a mock wink.

He rested the tiara delicately on my head.

"Beuatiful," he whispered in my ear.

I smiled a stood on my toes to give him a kiss. I still wasn't wearing my heels.

"You know the King's crown has been passed down for generations, but the Queen's was always new. Would you like my mother's?"

I was shocked. That crown belonged to Queen Amberly yet Maxon was willing to give it to me.

"I-I don't think I can take it away from her Maxon. I don't even deserve it."

"Yes you do. I'll know that my mother will always be here."

I gave a weak smile and then rested my head on his shoulder.

"May I have a dance?" he asked quietly.

"Maxon you know I can't dance and there's no music and," I was cut off by Maxon pressing a button to soft piano playing along with a tiny bit of violin.

He put both his hands on my waist and I put my arms around his shoulder's. We swayed slowly and I laid my head on his shoulder.

I thought about how it felt like to lose a family member. Both parents is worse. A tear threatened to slip and Maxon saw it as well. He knew what I was thinking about so we stopped dancing and just hugged each other.

Right then my maids came into the room saying, "Last minute makeup, Princess America!"

When they all looked over at us they were red as tomatoes and started murmuring a series of sorry.

"That's alright ladies." Maxon said giving me a quick peck on the cheek.

They quickly added the touches and then I was off to the report.

Maxon and I sat in the couch next to Gavril's seat.

The moment we went live, Maxon and I knew we'd have both tragic news and good news. When it was our turn to talk, we went up on stage.

"Many of you are wandering why the King isn't here up with us. " I said while hearing a few murmurs.

"As you know, Queen Amberly has passed away. Sadly, her beloved husband, and your King, has too." I continued.

"Both my parents were wonderful people. Th-they passed away for all of Illea'. As your King and Queen, they knew what they had to do. My father did many great things and although we have seen our country with its ups and downs, we know that he did his job fantastically." Maxon said.

"Even though they passed away, they will forever be remembered."

"An announcement that we are glad to make is that the rebel attacks have now stopped and we have peace treaty."

There were cheers in the crowd.

The rest of the report talked about a few details as well as a few questions Gavril asked.

I was exhausted by the end of the day. I knew that the funeral would be tomorrow and we'd have to put on a mask.

I was on my way out, but Gavril stopped me.

"Princess America?"

"Yes, Gavril."

"I think there's something you want to see."

He took me to the room where there were a series of camera footage in halls all over the Provinces.

I looked and gasped. There were signs with my name and Maxon's.

"King Maxon and Queen America!"

I hugged Maxon and said, "We can do this."

"We really can." He replied.

**There's chapter 13 for you all! I'm debating whether I want to write about the funeral or jump to the honeymoon. Tell me what you think in the reviews and also follow and favorite this story!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I got requested to skip to the honeymoon. I'm glad because I think it would be too sad to talk about the funeral for an entire chapter! Thanks to everyone who has been reading and continues to read this story. I love the reviews, follows, and favorites I've also been getting!**

**nehir46**** : Thanks and you so much and enjoy this chapter! **

**Dhenn618**** : Awww thanks and thank you for the review! I always love reading yours and I hope you love this chapter as well!**

**Missmya16**** : Hope you like this update!**

Chapter 14:

Today we were getting on the plane to our honeymoon. It had been a rough few days with the funeral. All of Ileá was grieving at the loss of Queen Amberly and King Clarkson. Maxon was extremely quiet as well. I guess it was hard to lead a country without somebody to help him. I have no idea how to be royalty. I mean Maxon and I just got married a few months ago.

I spent 6 hours a day with Sylvia who taught all the manner as well as trade relations and all of that. Another 6 were spent at meetings. 4 were spent getting ready. 5 for sleeping and eating and 3 for being in my office writing or learning something or the other.

Maxon and I didn't get a second to be together. He couldn't come to my room at night considering we both had too much to do. I'd sleep from around 2:00 to 6:00 and Maxon probably didn't sleep at all.

My maids had said they would pack my suitcase so I was currently taking a few moments just to relax. They told me that I had to look presentable while getting on the plane so I'd have to wear a dress, but then I could change into something else.

I had about 2 hours before I had to go down and get in the cars. I decided to go and check up on Maxon.

When I walked into his room, I was surprised to see his office door open with many papers all over the place His suitcase had already been packed and he was wearing a suit.

"Maxon?"

He looked up startled.

"You scared me," he said before putting up a paper to his eyes and then dropping it on the table exasperated.

I walked over and said, "Honey, you need to take it easy. What are you even working on?"

"I don't which rebels to admit into the council. Have you seen the forms? They're all like 'Used to be an Eight, now is a serial killer.' It's exhausting and confusing."

"Why didn't you call me. You know I can help you, right?"

"I know," he sighed. He pulled me in close and put his head to my stomach.

"A few damn hours and we'll be on our honeymoon." He whispered.

I took a few of the sheets and started reading.

"Alright take the Seven because he worked in a garden of Two meaning he know's exactly how they feel."

"Good, anyone else."

I flipped through a few more and one caught my eye. "Cohen?" I whispered hoarsely.

"Maxon, my ancestor's last name was Cohen. It was changed to Singer, when some letter indicating they were now Fives or something came. All last names were gone and everybody has new ones. There's not supposed to be any Cohen's left."

Maxon looked as shocked as I was. "He's from Carolina and he's a Five."

"Should we pick him?"

Maxon and I discussed a little longer and agreed that we needed to figure out why he had that last name.

We also picked the leader, a sub-leader, and an Eight from the group of rebels.

We both headed down stairs hands intertwined.

"America, there isn't gonna be a single person there so we can finally relax. Promsie me you'll forget about all this royalty?"

"Of course."

We entered the car and we didn't talk much. When we got out there were ton's of people wanting to see us. I smiled and waved at all of them and Maxon did the same. I walked up to some and gave them hugs as well as sign autographs.

I knew before I could go to relax, I'd have to deal with the public.

After a while we finally got on the plane.

….

Maxon didn't give me any hints at all on where we were going. Currently, I was snuggled against his chest drawing while he read a book.

He closed his book and put it aside and I did the same with my sketchbook.

"Your majesties, we are almost here." A flight attendant said.

"Can you pleaseeee tell me where we are going."

"Nope," he said with a smirk.

I put on a pouty face and he said, "When we see the area, I'll tell you."

He stayed true to his promise. The moment we saw land I made him speak.

"We're near the province of Awai. Awai is constructed of many different islands. We're going to a private island named Lanai. Many years back people used to live here, but then it was abandoned. We've built our vacation house there so we can stay."

"It's so beautiful, I said mesmerized by the sea. It was the perfect cyan color."

Once we landed we got our luggage and walked over to our house. Maxon opened the door and carried both mine and his suitcases in. I took a moment to observe our luxurious surroundings

Even though there was a beach right next door we also had a swimming pool. There was a spa area as well as a huge balcony. The sand was right in front of our house and the moon was in the sky.

"Do you like it?" Maxon asked nervously.

"It's amazing!" I exclaimed.

He suddenly picked me up and spun me around.

"There's a waterfall and it's beautiful at night. It's only 6:00, but are you tired?"

"Absolutely not, we can have dinner there as well. I'm going to change into a swimsuit," I said giving him a peck on the cheeks.

I walked into our room and gazed at the single king bed with many pillows.

I unzipped my suitcase and looked at the clothes.

There were an abundant amount of bikinis and shorts. There were also sundresses as well as swim cover up. Not to mention and entire section with a certain theme of clothing.

I picked out a blue bikini with a halter top and a bottom with beads. I threw on a dress before I walked out.

Maxon was shirtless and his is swim suit as well. When he saw me he looked surprised.

He had packed us dinner and was holding a picnic basket.

He smirked and said, "You look to pretty to walk, why don't I carry you?"

"Absolutely not," I said before running out the room.

He came after me, but I stopped when I realized I had no idea where I was going. I was holding a bag with a towel, but that was it. My hair was free and it was on my back.

A pair of arms captured my waist and I saw Maxon grinning mischievously.

"Wrong way, my dear."

"I'm not your dear," I said in between hysteric laughs.

We walked together to the actual site.

It was ay to beautiful to be true. There lights already on, which Maxon must of put in. A blanket was set for us to eat with candles surround the falls. There was a pool like area where we could swin and everything was perfect.

"You going to come for a swim?" Maxon asked.

"Yes, one second." I said taking off the dress I was wearing. When I turned Maxon was looking at me.

I slowly sat on the rocks and put my feet in the water. I looked around, but Maxon wasn't there.

He popped up right in front of me and I wrapped my legs around him.

He took me into the water and we shared a hungry kiss.

After a while we both got out.

I put the towel around me.

Maxon said, "Oh jee thanks, because of you I didn't bring my towel."

I leaned over so I was in front of him and said, "You can just use mine."

I wrapped the towel around him as well as around me.

I put my dress on and then we got ready to eat.

The basket had pasta and salad and French bread as well as strawberry tarts and fruits.

"Did you make all this?" I asked surprised.

"Of course not, I have no idea how to cook." He replied.

"I can teach you!" I said brightly.

We talked about other things we wanted to do. Maxon said there was a beautiful hike leading to a room made out of glass where we can see the entire island that we should go to. We were here for 7 days so it was amazing.

It was around 9:00 when we head back to our beach house.

Maxon and I dried our hair and I went in to get ready for bed.

I brushed my teeth… a lot. I applied some vanilla lip balm as well as put on a coconut scent.

The clothes were tricky considering most of what my maids packed were not exactly what I'd usually wear.

I picked a silk cami and shorts set.

I let my hair air dry and I moisturized my entire body. Finally I walked out the bedroom to see Maxon reading.

I snuggled him next to him as he put his book down.

"Do you know how much I love you?"

"Could you remind me?" I asked.

"More than I could ever explain."

He leaned in and we kiss.

"By the way, I'm loving your new look." He whispered trying to be sexy.

I burst out laughing and then said, "Oops was I supposed to say something sexy back?"

He laughed this time.

We continue kissing and he lay on top of me. My arms were around his neck and the blanket was over us.

He whispered in my ear, "You sure?"

"More than ever."

**Yay! That chapter was fun and let's talk about the amount of MAXERICA! Please review and favorite and follow!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ahhh, I hate tests and homework so much. I still have a few weeks of school and my teacher is piling the work. Thank you so much for the reviews, and favorites, and follows and just for reading my fanfiction. **

**chiller11**** : I'm glad and I hope you like this chapter as well!**

**Dhenn618**** : Hehehe thanks so much! Sorry for this being late, but I hope you love it!**

**Theoneforever (chapter 13) : A lot of people liked the idea **

**Missmya16**** : Sorry it's so late, but I hope you like it!**

**Maryluvscalvin (Chapter 12) Thank you!**

**Guest (Chapter 13) : I hope you like the honeymoon!**

**KIERACASSRULES (Chapter 13) : My thoughts exactly and I hope you liked it!**

**Mockingjay04**** : It's perfectly fine and thank you! Oh and the children… who knows… maybe soon… maybe not ;)**

**Theoneforever (Chapter 14) : Thank you so much that means so much to me!**

**maxmericatotalfeen**** : Aww thank you so much and I can't spoil anything, but I love the idea of children ;)**

Chapter 15:

I woke up in Maxon's arms. He was still asleep so I didn't stir. His body was warm and I listened to his slow and steady heart beats. His blond hair was messy and all over the place. He looked extremely cute right now.

I closed my eyes and snuggled a tiny bit closer. It was nice not to have to wake up early and go to meetings. Even though I wish this could be forever, I knew that the moment we get in the palace it'll be chaos.

The planning of the coronation and finding out about the rebel with the last name.

"Morning beautiful," Maxon said.

"Did I wake you," I asked worriedly.

"Nope, I thought you'd be sleeping." He replied.

"Me too," I replied laughing.

"What do you want breakfast?"

"How about I make something," I ask with a flirtatious smile.

"You know how to cook?"

I playfully swatted him. Of course I knew how to. Then I realized he was asking it as a serious question.

"Yes Maxon, most people do." I said giving an exasperated sigh.

"What are you going to make?"

"I was thinking of leaving it a surprise. We should get dressed first," I said laughing.

"I don't want to wake up," he said whining.

"Maxon, be a good boy and go take a shower." I said mockingly.

"Well what do I wear?" He asked.

"I don't care, it's the beach, wear what you want."

"How about you, what are you going to wear?"

"Shorts and a bikini top," I said amused at all his curiosity.

"Are we going in the water?"

"Oh my god Maxon just put something on," I said.

* * *

"Mere, this is amazing."

I laughed at what he said. I had just made my grandma's version of French toast and Maxon was officially obsessed.

"So what do you want to do today," I said washing the dishes.

"Anything, as long as I'm with you."

"A walk on the beach?"

"Only if you're on my back," Maxon said mischievously.

I groaned, but agreed.

I jumped on his back and he led us out onto the sand.

"America," Maxon started setting me down.

"Do you think it'll be okay?"

I knew he was thinking about his parents and ruling.

"Yes. I know that because you got through your father's whips, being alone for most of your life, and many painful things. I know that because you never gave up. I know that because I love you and we will be okay."

He hugged me," I don't deserve you."

"I don't deserve you." I reply.

* * *

The next few days were realizing and fun. Maxon and I watched movies, went hiking and swimming, and finally spent time with each other. We were leaving back home tonight and we were both nervous. Both of us just wanted to forget about all the problems.

"Hey Mere, do you want to watch the sunset."

"Yeah, we have everything packed, right?"

"All set and ready to go."

I was wearing a nice sun dress that reflected the colors of a sunset. Maxon and I walked hand in hand on the beach.

"I'm really going to miss this place," Maxon said sadly.

"Me too."

We turned and faced each other.

"America Singer, you keep me alive every single day. Without you, I simply can't breathe. Even when everything falls apart you're still there saying that it'll be okay. Your words are literally the only way I keep going. I know that these are going to be a rough few months. I know that we won't spend much time with each other, but I know that I can come to you and just get a kiss. I'm sorry we can't have a normal life. I'm sorry that everything so complicated. I love you America, you're the only person alive left for me to say that to. I love you, and I need you."

There were tears in my eyes. I knew what Maxon meant. We'd be going days without seeing each other for sure.

"Don't be sorry. I chose this. I chose you and you chose me. I-I love you so much." I wanted to say more, but I was too upset to. Maxon leaned down and kissed me. His lips softly pressed against mine and my hands running through his hair. His hands gently held me close to him and our bodies warm in the sun.

Once we got on the plane, Maxon and I slept. I was in his lap and we had a blanket spread over us. I didn't really care if a flight attendant was judging us. I just wanted these moments to last.

* * *

We walked up to our rooms. We had gotten off the plane and back to the palace. Tomorrow we would be meeting the rebels chosen for the council. I really was wondering about the guy again.

"America, careful there…. You almost crashed into the wall."

"Oops," I muttered.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Maxon asked.

"Perfectly fine." We had reached my room.

I gave Maxon a small kiss and then walked in.

He went to his room and I turned the doorknob.

I saw a man standing right there and yes I almost screamed.

"Wait Princess, my name is Jonathan. Jonathan Cohen."

I literally froze when I heard the name.

Right then Maxon walked in through the door and said, "Hey honey, what would you like for-"

Maxon looked just as shocked as I was.

"I was just saying, my name is Jonathan Cohen."

"Get out, you have no right to just walk into this room. I'm going to have gaurds-"

"I'd like to talk to America."

"Stop cutting me off and it's Princess America."

"I'm related to her so I can call her what I want," he said angrily.

"I'm not just going to let you in because apparently you're related to my wife. America, would you like to talk with this man in a room with me and with guards that know he's actually here."

"I'd actually like to talk with him alone," I said calmly.

"Absolutely no-"

I gave him an evil glare.

"Fine, not here and the guards have to know and I get to come in after 5 minutes."

I agreed knowing that was the best I would get.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I have a MAJOR and HARD test today. Oh and sorry for the cliff hanger. I will update for you guys Friday morning and please do review, favorite, and follow. Your support is amazing and I love you all to death! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's Chapter 16! I hope you guys like it and thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follow! **

**Also there are a lot of SYCO fan fictions going around right now and all are going to be amazing! There also a lot of new people as well so I think we should all review to show our support! ****Chun1234**** has one SYCO going around so check it out!**

**Missmya16**** : Lol enjoy the update and thanks for reviewing so often it means a lot!**

**Dhenn618**** : Aww thank you and I hope you love this chapter as well! Thanks for reviewing every week too, it means a lot to me! **

**b. loves. books: Hehe you'll find out! Thanks for the review **

**theoneforever : I'm glad you liked it and IT'S OVER YIPEE! Sorry I've been stressing for a while and yep! Her ancestor's last name was Cohen, but then it got changed do to the Caste system. Oh and now she is America Shreave and thanks so much again!**

Chapter 16:

"Alright we only have 5 minutes so how in this world are you related?" I say

"I'm your father's brother. This is slightly confusing but you'll catch along. When my mother gave birth, she gave birth to twins. Your father and I. My father was a rebel and he left my mom. When he came back, he told my mom that if he gave one of her sons, he wouldn't hurt the other. We looked extremely alike so she picked one and it was me. I grew up under my father's abuse until he died a few months ago."

"You're my uncle…. That I've never met…. That I never knew I had….. that never met my father. Why are you still a rebel?"

"To meet you… and maybe meet my brother…. and to make a change."

I looked him in the eye. "You know it's actually really good to see someone related to me… it's been a while."

He stared at me for a while before giving a small smile. "You have my mother's eyes." He said quietly.

I realized I has never met my grandma.

"I she alive?"

"No, my father killed her a year ago. Your father was told she died in an accident, but that's a lie."

I remembered how upset dad had been. He never got to say goodbye.

In a way Maxon was lucky to be able to say goodbye to Amberly.

"Why is your last name, Cohen?"

"When you become a rebel your last name becomes the old one. Rebels have been alive for ages and have been keeping track of quite a few especially important titles. "

Maxon walked in through the door.

"Is everything, okay?" Maxon asked.

"Thank you for letting me talk, America will explain everything. I hope to still be on the council. Also, take care of her."

I looked at him questioningly. "You're a replica of my mother not only look's wise, but your personality. You're strong, brave, and courageous. There something about the passion in your eyes that tells me you know what you're doing. I don't want my niece getting hurt."

He walked out the room and I explained everything to Maxon

There a lot of things I wanted to know about him. He would meet my family for sure.

* * *

The next couple months were chaotic. The coronation was nerve racking. Becoming Queen was scary, but Maxon was there. We had taken away caste Eight. So far it had been pretty good. We were working on getting more countries to be allies. The Italians had been pretty close as well.

I walked down the hallway to the meeting room.

"I'M NOT SENDING MY WIFE WAY FOR 2 WEEKS TO FRANCE," I heard Maxon yell.

I walked in just then and saw a frustrated King.

"Well, me being your wife should be able to decide that. Gentlemen, what is your proposal?"

"Queen America, our weakest relations right now are with France and their trading helps the most in winter which is coming up. If you went there for two weeks that could improve the relations."

"Well then of course I will," I replied.

"America, I can't let you go," Maxon said exasperated.

"Would you all give us a few minutes? We'll tell you our answer soon." I ask the advisors.

"Maxon Shreave why."

He sighed, "You're going to be mad."

I gave him a look and he said, "The Princess of France isn't exactly our number one fan."

"Continue…."

"Daphne and I were close friends when we were young. Considering we could relate with the palace life and all the pressure. Before the Selection, she told me that she liked me more than just a friend. I didn't like her back like that and now she sort of hates me…. and considering you married me…."

I was honestly kind of confused. What was this girl's problem.

"Oh well, too bad for her. You know how much we need this alliance especially since the Seven's have been multiplied."

He sighed and said, "Alright, but promise me you'll come back if she does anything bad."

"Fine," I said grabbing his tie and pulling him down for a kiss.

He groaned and said, "I'm going to miss you… a lot."

"Payback time," I said with smirk.

"I'm serious," he moaned.

Right then an advisor knocked and we told him to come.

"The King and I have decided that I will go to France." The advisor let out a sigh of relief.

"Queen America, you will leave in 2 days."

* * *

I lay in bed thinking about tomorrow. I was going to France where Princess Daphne is. Maxon had been extremely busy.

We still didn't get time for each other. We were working on eliminating caste Seven and making them Caste 6. Then we'd slowly work on taking all of them out.

I heard the door knob turned and Maxon walked in.

He collapsed on the bed next to me with his face in the covers.

"Hey, honey?" I asked Maxon in more of a question form then a greeting.

"Hey Mere," he replied dazily.

I laughed at his tired voice.

"Unbutton your shirt so you don't get it messed up and then you can sleep, Maxon," I said with a smile.

He groaned and repelied, "Could you?"

"Only if you sit up," I said secretly happy to do this favor for him.

He did as I asked and sat up. I sat in his lap and unbuttoned each button.

I helped him take it off and then he collapsed on the bed again.

I started massaging his back. "Thank you my beloved wife," he said to me.

I rolled my eyes.

He suddenly sat up and said, "You're leaving me for two weeks."

"It's for Illeá, Maxon."

"I want you to stay."

"I can't, I'll call you when I can.. I promise."

"I'll call you as well, Mere."

* * *

I hugged Maxon tightly before walking to the car. He ran after me and said, "You forgot to give me a kiss."

I felt bad for leaving him here alone. Nobody, but palace staff, and advisors. Hi mother and father were gone a well so he would be really lonely.

I gave him a kiss and then said, "See you soon."

I got in the car and then we drove away to the plane. Who knew how it would go. I certainly didn't.

**Okay, so I will definitely bring back her Uncle! I decided writing the Coronation would be similar to writing the wedding and the crowning and I didn't want to bore you so instead I gave something else! I hope you're not to mad and aren't you excited for the trip to France? ;) Thanks so much for the support guys, you all are amazing! Review, Favorite, and Follow! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's Chapter 17! This one was awesome and fun to write! Thanks for reading, following, reviewing, and adding this story to favorites!**

**nehir46**** : SYOC stands for submit your own character which means you can create a person that an author can use! It's really fun to do and if you don't want to write a story it's a simpler option. I'm glad to see her uncle and Daphne as well and I hope you like this update!**

**b. loves. books: Well I don't know if what happens is exactly what you were thinking, but I hope you still like it!**

Chapter 17:

"Queen America, how wonderful of you to stay with us," Queen Adélaïde said brightly. I had just been welcomed into the palace. It was absolutely gorgeous and quite big as well. I have to say, the French architecture is quite exquisite. From the grand staircase, to the huge garden with the lake in the middle, I was fascinated.

Princes Daphne had a young brother name Jérôme who was around 14. Her fiancé's name was Frederick and the King's was Philippe. They all seemed really nice, although the King seemed quiet.

Prince Jérôme came up and said, "Bonjour Queen America!"

He seemed really sweet and I think he was flirting with me. I laughed at the thought and then said, "Bonjour Prince Jérôme,"

"Jérôme, stop showing off to the Queen," Queen Adélaïde said with a laugh.

He blushed and looked away.

"Thank you so much for having me!" I said.

"Oh the pleasure is all ours, plus we do have quite a lot to discuss. My daughter and Frederick will be getting the throne in a few months. You'll have to talk to them about the trade agreement."

"Of course," I said finally understanding why we weren't getting the trade relation we wanted with France.

"Mother, I don't want anything to do with her," Princess Daphne said flipping her hair in my face and walked off elegantly yet angrily.

I was in shock at her outburst considering she hadn't spoken yet. Her accent was extremely pretty and I was surprised Maxon didn't fall for her.

"I'm so sorry for her behavior," Frederick apologized. His accent was less heavy, but still to die for.

"Daphne has been a bit off lately," King Philippe said.

I nodded and gave a smile.

"Well we will lead you to your suite and you can unpack. I believe you brought your maids?" the Queen asked me.

I did bring them because I honestly needed them in order to leave Maxon for 2 weeks.

I nodded and introduced them as well.

The suite I was staying in was beyond grand. Everything was in the cream tone and the patterns looked regal. France had stayed true to its traditional look.

I went into the bathroom to wash my hands. I wasn't expecting a wet floor covered in sticky soap that I instantly slipped on.

I just happened to crash into a metal cart with towels and other daily needs. Then I ended up banging my head on the shower door.

My maids ran in and started asking a bunch of questions. My head felt extremely dizzy and soon everything went black.

* * *

I woke up in the hospital.

"Ah, Queen America, it's nice to see you awake," a doctor said.

"Huh?"

"Well you were knocked out for 5 hours after you slipped in the bathroom and hit your head."

"Oh, um, okay." I said still sort of confused.

"King Maxon has been calling nonstop as well, your majesty."

Dang it. I also realized she didn't have the fancy French accent.

"Are you from Illeá?" I asked.

"Yes, I moved here a few years ago and still haven't caught on to the French's accent. My name is Doctor Elizabeth."

"Nice to meet you and about my husband, tell him I'm fine."

"I think he wants to actually talk to you," Doctor Elizabeth said slowly.

I sighed and agreed to talk. I walked up and to the phone.

I nervously dialed the number and Maxon immediately picked up.

"America?! Is that you?"

"Hey Maxon."

"Oh my goodness, what happened? Are you alright? America you need to come home," Maxon asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, I-I just slipped."

"They told me your bathroom floor was covered in soap?!"

"I don't know how…"

"Daphne." He muttered angrily.

"Ugh, I have to go Maxon. Bye."

"By-"

I hung up and decided to go get ready for dinner.

I thanked the doctor and went out.

* * *

I got to the hall a bit early, so I went into the garden.

I walked around observing the beautiful flowers. I was about to walk right into a conversation between the King, Queen, and Daphne.

They were speaking in French, but I understood what they were saying.

They were mad about the "trick" Daphne pulled on me. Daphne said I was some random girl no one should care about and her parents looked quite upset.

I cleared my throat.

"We apologize for me daughter's behavior, I believe she'll apologize." The Queen said embarrassed.

They left me alone with her.

"I'm sorry," I said looking down.

She seemed surprised I was the one apologizing.

"Why," she said after a while.

"Maxon told me about you two. I'm sorry that it didn't work out and I'm sorry if I ever did anything to hurt you. I know what it feels like to have my heart broken and I know it's not fun. I also know that there's a reason it happened. I fell in love again. Maxon saved me and I'm so grateful for that."

A tear slipped down her cheek. "I've been horrible and you're being nice to me, why?"

"I know how you feel, Princess Daphne."

She started full on crying.

"I-I thought we were in love. I feel so stupid and I s-said so m-many mean things and I don't know what to do."

I put my hand on her shoulder. "Have you tried to let people in again?"

She looked confused.

"I didn't want to fall in love; I simply refused. Slowly I let Maxon in and I realized that my old love was long gone."

"Does it work?"

"Depends on you," I said quietly.

"Thank you," she said.

There was a long pause before I asked, «Is Frederick nice?"

"I don't know I haven't really talked to him." She answered looking down.

"He's your fiancé…."

"I'm aware, but I just didn't think I could love again."

"Just try to actually get to know him as a person," I said with a smile.

"Thank you, you're a good friend."

Wow, now I'm friend with her.. She wasn't as bad as I thought. She was just hurt and was trying to get over Maxon.

* * *

I was amazed at how quickly we became close. It was my 6th day staying here and we had already talked all about trade and the other stuff. The French were now good allies and we were glad. I realized I hadn't talked to Maxon since the doctor's which he was probably extremely mad about. I think he had tried calling, but I had always been busy.

When he picked up he said, "Oh my god America, please come home. You haven't called me. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry I haven't called it's been busy. Daphne and I talked and we've became good friends. We also decided the trading would be there and active. I'll tell you the details in about a week." I said.

"No tricks?" He asked suspiciously.

"None at all."

We talked for a few more minutes. He seemed really sad and it broke me to pieces.

Soon it was time for dinner and I walked down.

* * *

I observed the beautiful paintings all over the Palace. They were gorgeous and complimented the décor well.

When I walked in, Daphne and Frederick were seated laughing and smiling with each other as well as holding hands. They had gotten pretty close and I was glad she liked him.

Once everyone was seated, we started to eat.

Right in the middle of dinner I ran out the room.

**Hehehe Cliff Hanger! I hope you liked that chapter and please review, follow, and favorite!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A lot of you didn't see my update last chapter, but I hope you enjoy both of these. Thanks so much for all the support and yes I did reach 50 reviews a couple chapters ago! Honestly, it means so much to me and you guys have just amazing these last few weeks. Anyways onto the story!**

**The Devil Wears Westwood**** : You'll see :D**

Chapter 18:

I ran upstairs which I probably shouldn't have done as a queen. I threw up in the bathroom everything that was in my stomach. I stood up and washed my face after and then lay down on the bed.

A guard gave a hesitant knock and said, "Queen America, are you alright?"

"Um yeah," I said weakly.

He walked in and saw the color of my face.

"With all due respect your majesty, I think you should go to the hospital."

I was about to object when I realized it might be a good idea. I was walking down the stairs when the Queen and Princess Daphne came right to me.

"Are you okay," they asked.

"Yes, I-I just think the food didn't go down well. I'm going to the hospital for a few minutes, but I'm sure it's nothing."

They offered to come, but I declined thinking I'd like some privacy.

"Doctor Elizabeth," I called when I entered the room.

"Ahh, Queen America….what brings you here?"

"I just threw up and wanted to know if I should do something."

"Any other things that have been happening?"

"Not much, I've been tired and I can't sleep that well."

"I'm going to take your temperature," the Doctor said.

Her eyes glanced worriedly at the result and she told me I had a 103 degree fever.

"Your majesty, I suggest you stay here for the night. I'm also going to run some blood work to make sure that everything is okay."

I gave a weak nod before letting myself lie down.

* * *

Yesterday, they ran some tests and I was about to find out the results. I honestly hated all this fuss just because I vomited once. I'd rather be working on something important then wasting my time.

Dr. Elizabeth walked in and she held a smirk on her face.

I looked at her with a confused expression.

"Queen America, I think I have found the reason you've been a bit tired and have a fever."

Really, there just had to be a reason. I couldn't just be a tiny bit sick and then move on.

"Is it bad? What's it called?"

"Pregnancy."

I felt like my heart stopped.

"W-w-what?" I asked beyond confused.

"Your majesty, you're carrying a child."

No, this couldn't be happening. Of course I loved children, but were Maxon and I ready for this. Did he even want a child right now? Would he be mad? Oh no, what if he hates me. Wait, I'm being unrealistic.

I gulped and said, "Thank you doctor."

"I'm sorry if this is a bit shocking. I think it would be best for you to go back home. You're very sick and stress isn't good for the baby. Also, travel is going to be sickening soon."

"Thank you, I think I might. Please don't tell anyone I'm pregnant though. Just say I'm really sick… I need some time for it to sink in. Tell my husband I'm coming, but no details. I won't talk to him either, he's a bit overprotective."

"Of course, I'll tell your maids as well to start packing."

* * *

"I wish your visit wasn't so short, you've really helped me," Daphne said giving me a hug.

"Me too and careful I have a pretty bad fever right now," I said with a small laugh.

Everyone was really sympathetic about me leaving. Well….. I don't really know what Maxon said.

The Queen asked if it was food poisoning and if Daphne did it, but I told her there must have been some ingredient I was allergic too.

The moment I went on the plane, I felt nauseous. I threw up 6 times and I couldn't get any sleep.

* * *

I walked out of the car weakly. My maids were right next to me helping me if I'd sink down a little. We slowly made our way to the Palace doors. I missed this place even it had only been a week. France was a bit… too grand.

I saw Maxon running to me and I tried to appear stronger, but ended up failing.

The moment our bodies touched I collapsed in his arms.

Sadly I felt like throwing up so I shook free from his grasp and made my way up the stairs. The moment I was in my room I shut the bathroom door.

I felt like the day before was happening again.

This time Maxon ran in my room only a few seconds after and stood outside the bathroom.

"America, what the hell is happening? Are you okay? You didn't tell me anything? What did Daphne do? You have a bad fever right?" Maxon said stating a list of questions.

He stopped when he heard my pained groans.

I put the down the toilet cover and lay on the cold marble floor.

Maxon slowly turned the knob and when he saw me he fell to the floor as well. He held me in his arms and said comforting words.

My hand was on his chest and I was breathing unevenly.

The thing I loved about Maxon is he could know nothing about why I was acting a certain way, but still manage to comfort me.

I gulped before I spoke and said, "I have a lot to tell you, but first of all Daphne did nothing, okay?"

"Okay. Let's go to your bed. I'm going to get a warm towel for you and then call the nurse."

"No," I said immediately.

"Maxon, I know what's happening…."

"What?"

"C-Can I just change and tell nobody to disturb us, I promise I'll explain."

He was extremely hesitant to, but he obeyed.

I weakly stood and went to my closest. I pulled out some random night gown and went to the bathroom.

I was still clutching my stomach due to the awful pains. Maxon came and helped me walk.

"Do you need help?" He asked.

"I think I might," I said embarrassed.

We walked in together and he unzipped my dress. He slowly took it off leaving me in a bra and panties.

His hands brushed over the bruises from the incident in France.

"It's a long story," I said covering my body a bit.

"I'm aware," Maxon replied looking down with guilt.

I realized there was a small bump forming, but Maxon wouldn't notice.

Once we got out he led me to the bed and lay down right next to me.

He took me into his arms and said to me in his sweet, worried voice, "Please America, I could use a little bit of an explanation."

I snuggled a tiny bit closer.

"I-I'm-," I couldn't finish my sentence due to a rush of nerves.

"You're what America?"

"Maxon, I'm pregnant."

He stopped moving and his mouth was slightly open.

I pulled away from him and looked at him with a scared expression.

"We're going to have a baby?" He asked slowly.

I nodded still not sure if he was mad.

He sat up immediately and gave me the tightest hug in the world.

"Mere, we're having a baby! We're going to be parents," Maxon said excitedly.

A grin broke out on my face.

"I thought you'd be mad," I confessed.

"What? Why, this is good. We need something to brighten the mood around here!"

I snuggled closer and said, "Maxon what if I'm a bad mom. I'm only 18 and we're-"

"America, I love you so much and you will be amazing. I'm going to love you and our child more than anything. I know it'll be hard, but it'll be worth it."

Why was Maxon so amazing with words?

"I'm glad." I said.

He looked down at my stomach and asked, "May I?"

I nodded so he lifted my dress so he could see my stomach. He put his hands around the small bump and said, "There's really a baby in your stomach?"

"Yep," I said giving a small smile.

We lay down again and this time I didn't feel sick. Something about Maxon made me feel comfortable and it really made me wonder how I found the most perfect guy in the world.

Who knew what trouble we'd face, but we'd have each other and we were creating our own family as well.

**Are y'all happy? I AM! I've been waiting to write this scene for a while so I'm glad it has been born! Please do review because it means a lot to me and while you're at it, add this story to favorites and follow it as well! **


	19. Chapter 19

**So here's the next chapter! I'm warning you… it isn't exactly the icing on the cake. Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites!**

**Guest: Thanks for your honesty and I'll take that into account when I write chapters. Even with that, I think I personally like my plans for this story and I'll add some excitement, but I'm not changing the entire thing. I'm not the best writer, but I'm so happy for everything I've gotten so far. Anyways, thanks for the suggestion! **

**b. loves. books: Aww thank you I'm glad you like the writing and the story! I also am creating some drama ;)**

**AlexisFoy27**** : ?**

**PEETAMELLARKLOVER123**** : Aww thank you so much and that makes me happy! :D**

**Dhenn618**** : Lol I'm so happy you loved the last chapter and I think I'm starting to like Daphne as well ;) Enjoy the update!**

**Missmya16**** : BAHAHAH I can totally imagine that! Enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 18:

"May!" I screamed as she came running through the door. My fifteen year old sister had grown taller and was gorgeous as always.

Mom, Dad, Gerad, and May came for a visit because it had been a while.

I was excited to tell them the news and spend some time with them.

* * *

I was walking to my parents room and was about to open the door, but I stopped and listened to two voices fighting.

"You haven't told her?" I heard my dad ask.

"No, what am I supposed to say to America. It's not easy and she'll be mad." I heard my uncle reply.

I couldn't take it; I had to know what was going on. I opened the door and saw them both in front of me.

"Tell me what?" I asked breathlessly.

"America, I-I think you should sit down," my father said.

I crossed my arms and sat in a chair in the corner.

"You're not going to like what we have to say," Uncle Jonathan warned.

"I don't care."

He took a deep breath, "There was something I didn't tell you that day we met…"

I nodded for him to continue.

"I did return to Carolina to visit my brother. He wasn't in the house, but your mother was. Kota and Kenna were born then, you weren't. Your mother and I…. we slowly fell for each other. I wanted to marry her, but I knew it was wrong. I couldn't put her and her family in danger. Also, she was married. The thing is w-we had a child."

I stared in shock at him. My mother, broke a rule and my uncle had a child.

"Who?" I asked quickly.

"You." He replied weakly.

My heart stopped and I felt like I wasn't breathing properly.

"You're lying. Stop joking around." I said furiously.

"I know I shouldn't have loved her, but I did and you were born."

Suddenly anger boiled inside of me. "You both lied to me for 18 years of my life. You let the wrong person walk me down the aisle. I didn't even know anything?"

There were tears running down my face and I was screaming at them. I couldn't look at them so I slammed the door in there face and walked outside. I couldn't run because I was pregnant, but I honestly didn't care.

I ran to the stable where the horses were held.

I jumped on one, which I probably shouldn't have done, and rode down the woods.

* * *

I was crying. A lot actually. I felt sensitive and thought I should be stronger when I realized I couldn't.

I think the fact that I didn't know sucks. I have a lot of questions going through my mind right now. How do May and I look so alike? How did my dad let my actual dad be a southern rebel? What other secrets have they kept from me?

I realized I couldn't hide from people especially as Queen.

I rode back to the palace a very long while later with thoughts still haunting my brain.

When I entered Maxon angrily came up to me. "Where the hell were you, we needed you at the meeting. Don't you realize you're Queen?"

"Excuse me?" I snapped at him.

"We need to make the next step in the caste system and we can't do that if you go and disappear." He replied.

"You know what Maxon, I'm so sorry if I ruined your meeting, or your life. I'm sorry if my own problems don't mean anything to your face. I'm sorry that I missed out on a meeting because I found out that I met my dad 18 years later. I'm sorry that I didn't announce to everybody I'm pregnant. I'm sorry if I failed you as Queen. I'm sorry for everything I ever did to hurt your life," I said running off.

I didn't know where I was going. I found some stairs at the end of the hall and I just walked up the stairs as fast as I can.

I ended up in a balcony that was shaped like a tower.

I heard footsteps follow behind me and soon Maxon came in.

"America?" He asked carefully.

"Go away, I don't need you." I said not looking up at him.

"I'm sorry I got mad at you, Mere. Please just tell me what happened?"

On one hand I didn't want to talk to him, but on the other… I knew I needed to.

I did tell him everything and he listened.

"America, we need to talk to your family. You have to just get everything straight."

"No, okay, you're not always right. I don't want to and I'm not going to," I said.

"You decide, but you can't ignore them forever. They're your family and how about your siblings."

I nodded knowing it might be good to do.

* * *

Gerad wasn't here, but May, Mom, Dad, and my real dad were. Okay the dad thing was getting really confusing.

Uncle Jonathan just explained the situation to May.

I sat next to Maxon leaning on him a tiny bit.

I hadn't talked yet and I didn't want to now.

"America…." My mother started.

I looked up and stared at her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked my voice breaking.

"Jonathan was still with the Southern rebels with his father. He couldn't have told anyone we had a child. He had to keep you safe so he told your father. The made a deal saying he would raise you and Jonathan would make sure the southern rebels never touched our family."

"You could've at least said something."

"No, you would've wanted to meet him," my mom said.

"We are your family America. Your mother is still your mother. I may not be your actual father, but I love you like my daughter. We raised you, we care about you." My nonbiological dad said.

"It's going to take time. There's a lot happening right now, and I didn't think I'd have to deal with this. You guys can tell Kota, Kenna, and Gerad." I said. I understood partially why they kept it from me.

Maxon held my hand and said, "On the bright side, America and I have some news to share."

I gave a small smile and looked into Maxon's warm brown eyes.

"We're having a baby," I said slowly watching their expressions.

Everyone was smiling and saying congratulations to me.

As much as I wanted to have a mini party with them, I still couldn't get over how much I didn't know about my life. Imagine meeting your dad after years. Imagine realizing you're only half related to your siblings.

Things wouldn't be magically fixed. There will always be this to remember. What do I tell my baby? What do I tell to everybody? What do I tell myself?

**What do you guys think about that chapter? Tell me in the reviews and follow and favorite a well!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you all lovelies for all the support. You guys reading my story makes me really happy! This is a fairly short chapter, but I hope you like it!**

**Anslee arber (Cahpter 18) : Aww thank you and I'm glad!**

**prnamber3909**** : Heheheh :)**

**Princessofillea; Aww thank you so much, that means a bunch!**

**Theoneforever : Yay, thank you so much. That made me jump up and down! I hope you like this chapter!**

**KIERACASSRULES : AWW thanks bunches! I'm glad you like me writing and I hope you like this chapter!**

**MaxericaRules » Thank you and I'm glad you like it!**

**Dhenn618**** : Yeh, I was unsure at first too, but then I realized I think this story might need some more drama. I glad you still liked it and I hope you like this chapter as well even though….. never mind.**

Chapter 20:

"We can't take away caste Seven. We just took away caste Eight. We need a new plan without ALL castes. Not just a few," Maxon said.

We were in a meeting discussing what we should do.

"King Maxon is right; we can't suddenly keep taking them away. This is going to take years, not days. Also, we can't Ileá perfect. There are always going to be people that are starving, we just can't classify them. Even if we do, we can't label them based on job and wealth," I say agreeing with Maxon.

The advisors were nuts. They think we can just make everything perfect, but we can't.

Suddenly Aspen burst through the door.

"Your majesties, I'm sorry to interrupt. Our supply ships going to and from Germany have been attacked. We don't know who yet, but we are trying to figure out."

Everybody in the room had the same expression. Shock. The rebels were supposed to be done. Were these the German rebels? No, Germany was one of the earliest countries to be settled and they never had anybody fighting.

The television screen suddenly turned on and a mysterious man with a black mask, as well as black clothes on appeared.

He chuckled and said, "I see you've found out about my surprise. Well, we don't like this world. We don't like this creation. We don't like you. We make our own rules. We make our own cities. Here's an introduction to the guerrilla. Don't get in our way."

My eyes were wide in shock due to what we just saw.

"Maxon, who were they," I asked grabbing his hand.

He looked at me worriedly and saw I was shaking a tiny bit.

"America, I have no idea."

"Maybe, the Queen should rest," an adviser said.

"I'm fine,' I snapped.

"No, he's right. It's not good for the baby," Maxon replied.

"I'm three months pregnant, I'm not going to just sit and relax 24/7," I said rolling my eyes.

"Fine, meet you in 15 minutes in our room. Aspen, lead her out would you?"

He nodded a professional nod before opening the door for me. I reluctantly passed and started taking steps.

"Congrats on the baby, by the way," Aspen said with a smile.

Him and Lucy had gotten married as well and he was extremely happy. I was glad they found love because they needed each other. Aspen needed someone to calm him down, and Lucy needed someone to lean on.

"Thank you, how's your family?"

"They're fine," he said.

He opened the bedroom door and before leaving said, "Keep the baby safe."

What?

I felt trapped in this room. I ran through what was going to happen. We had a report this Friday announcing I'm pregnant. I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning. Umm… oh yes I have to tell Marlee soon. Oh my god, Marlee.

I haven't seen her in forever.

There was an unsteady knock on the door that interrupted my thoughts. I walked over and opened it to see my uncle. Even though he was technically my dad, he never raised me so I'm just going to call him Uncle Johnathan.

"Ames, may I come in?"

"I'm busy…"

"You're not doing anything…"

"Fine, but make it quick. Maxon will be up here soon."

We walked in and sat down.

"I realized, I've missed so much of your life. I missed your birthdays and your falls and I know I can't make that up to you. I just wanted to give you something as your father."

"My father is the person who raised me," I said looking down.

"Right you are,"

We sat in silence for a few seconds until he gently took my hand.

He placed a chain in my hand.

I looked down and saw a songbird bracelet.

I looked at my uncle's eyes and realized they were watery.

He got up to leave, but stopped and turned to me. "I love you sweetheart."

This was my father. I had to love him right? I stood up and gave him a hug. He seemed surprised by the gesture, but hugged me back.

I didn't say anything. I couldn't.

He walked out the room and shut the door.

Maxon walked in moments later. He looked stressed, but smiled when he looked at me.

"Hello my dearest," he said leaning over and trying to kiss me.

I dodged his lips and playfully swatted him.

"What happened in the 15 minute meeting without me?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"Relax, nothing much. We're trying to figure out who

, but we don't know how. We're going to have tons of meetings tomorrow to discuss. The first one's for both of us at 8:00 am."

"Maxon, I have a doctor's appointment then."

"Is this the first one?"

I nodded my head silently.

He took my hand in his. "I want to be there America. I want to be there for you and our child so let's move the meeting."

* * *

"King Maxon and Queen America, my name is Doctor Melina."

We were going to see the baby in my stomach and both of us were excited yet nervous

"It's wonderful to meet you," I say with a smile.

She seemed around her mid-thirties. She was very nice and her blond her was gorgeous.

"So before we start, I know you both are probably nervous for your first child. I have three, and I'm going to tell you not to be worried. At first, it'll be hard to get used to always giving attention, but then it becomes the natural thing to do.I'll tell you all about how to care for the baby later on in the pregnancy. I'm going to ask you to lay down."

Maxon helped me up and then adjusted my pillows so they were good.

"Perfect, now we are going to take an ultrasound. No what that is, is where we are going to see how the baby is doing so far. I'm going to use a cold gel on your stomach so we can see."

"Should I change or…"

"No, you can just lift your dress up."

That's going to be awkward, but I'm guessing there are worse things.

I slowly picked up the edge of my dress and slid it up so my stomach was visible.

"You need to relax and it's going to be very cold."

I nodded and Maxon held my hand a bit tighter.

Once the gel was on she turned on a screen.

"America, look it's our baby," Maxon said excitedly. His eyes were filled with wonder and his hands were warm and comforting.

I smiled and he said, "I can't believe it's real!"

I shook my head and tried to hide my amusement.

The screen wasn't too clear, but sure enough a baby was in my stomach. I could see the head and legs and arm even though they were tiny.

"This is beautiful," I said my voice barley above a whisper.

'It sure is."

Once we got out, Maxon and I quickly went to our room for a tiny break before the meetings start.

He started kissing me and then stopped when he saw my bracelet.

"I thought it was a necklace?" He asked.

"My uncle gave it, anyways where were we?" I said pulling him down for another kiss.

"When?" He asked pulling away.

"He came yesterday. He was just saying sorry for missing things in my life. H-He told me he loved me."

"Oh," was all Maxon said in return.

Suddenly he stepped away from me.

"Maxon, are you okay?" I ask.

He buried his head in his hands.

I went to him and lifted his head up.

"Please tell me what happened?" I asked again.

"I'm sorry. I feel like I'm losing you. I want to spend every second with you, but I can't. There are so many complications and I haven't even comforted you. Here I am like a weakling. Oh, and the way I yelled at you. I'm just scared because…. Because I'm turning into my father," he whispered horrified.

I pulled him in for a hug and said, "Shh, you are not losing me. You are not turning into your father. You were stressed. You needed a break and you're weren't able to get that. It's alright, I love you."

We stood in each other's embrace for a while. He was right in one way, we were getting farther apart, but Maxon was nothing like his father. That I knew for sure.

Maxon went down to the floor and kneeled.

He put is head lightly on my stomach before looking up.

"I love you both so so much."

**That's chapter 20 for you :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**It's been a really tough few days and I couldn't bring myself to write. I'm so sorry, but I still hope you guys all like this chapter. I'm currently sick so I'm falling asleep while I'm typing. Thanks for all the support and thank you for 75 reviews! I have this secret wish of getting to 100 by the Chapter 30! I don't know how long this story is going to be. As much as I love writing this, I'm deciding how long to continue. Just to assure you, there are at least 10 more chapters coming. How long do you think I should continue? **

**nappyninja**** : I'm super glad you liked it!**

**b. loves. books: I'm glad you loved it and once again, I'm so sorry about the late update.**

**Kiren**** : That makes me happy :)**

**Dhenn618**** : Your reviews are always amazing! I'm glad you love it and I agree, I miss Marlee as well. I'm glad you like her uncle/dad and enjoy the update!**

Chapter 21:

"Oh my goodness, AMERICA," Marlee screamed.

I gave her a huge hug and it felt amazing to actually be social again. "It's been so long Marlee; I missed you so much," I replied truly glad to have my best friend back.

"Me too, I have so much to tell you," she said excitedly.

We were in my room taking and I couldn't wait to tell her I was pregnant.

"Go ahead," I said with a smile.

"Carter got his job back thanks to Maxon and we're living in a house near here," she started.

I remembered Maxon telling me about how they moved away and how Carter was now head soldier of the Navy troops. I was happy for Marlee, but I didn't get to say goodbye to her.

"That's amazing, how far?"

"Around fifteen minutes and the place has beautiful scenery. You have to come sometime," she said excitedly.

"I'd love too," I said remembering all the memories we had together.

"Well how about you, all I notice is you've been enjoying the palace food," she said as we both burst out laughing.

"Actually, I wanted to tell you something," I said.

"What?"

"I'm actually pregnant," I said slowly waiting for her expression.

Her face had a huge grin and she was jumping up and down. She asked many questions like how many months I was pregnant, and when I found out.

I answered all of them and I have to say, it was amazing to talk to her.

We spent the rest of the day catching up on our lives.

Words couldn't describe how happy I was to have my best friend back.

* * *

"Bye Marlee," I said waving goodbye to my friend who was getting inside of the car.

Maxon was right beside me holding me close.

The moment everyone went away I said, "Thank you so much."

"Why, you deserve to be able to be around your friends."

We started walking outside and I told him about what Marlee and I did.

The gardens were beautiful even though it was gloomy outside.

I put my arms around Maxon's neck and stood on my tip toes to kiss him.

Thunder roared and I nearly jumped out of my dress.

"Whoa there babe, I've gotcha," Maxon said with a wink.

I shook my head and then laid it down on his shoulder. His arms found a way to hug me with warmth even with my stomach.

A few drops of rain started falling and Maxon quickly gave me his jacket.

We walked inside and up to his room.

There was a candlelit dinner said up and I buried my head in Maxon's chest.

"Why are you perfect?" I ask him innocently.

"I'm not, but my wife deserves someone perfect," he replied.

"She has somebody perfect," I said confidently.

"Whatever you say sweetie," he said before helping me into my seat.

* * *

"Good evening Ileá and today on the report, we have exciting news," Gavril said with his show smile on.

Maxon and I were sitting on the couch beside him.

I wore a purple dress that was quite puffy. It hid the baby bump perfectly.

"Now first, how has it been these months with the loss of our beloved King Clarkson and Queen Amberly?" Gavril asked.

I knew this was a question we would get and I was prepared.

"Both King Maxon and I have been devastated, but we know that they would want us to be here for the country."

We left it at that and didn't really talk more about it. The next question was more happy and something I wanted to think about.

"How was your honeymoon?"

Mazon answered eagerly, "It was quite phenomenal, Gavril. Queen America and I had an amazing time. We actually took some pictures to show you!"

"Wait, we did?" I asked shocked.

Gavril laughed and replied to my shock by saying, "King Maxon certainly did plan to show the entire nation your honeymoon photos."

I had no idea what to expect considering that I didn't realize he had been taking so many.

They started to play the photos and each one made me smile brighter. There was one where we were on the beach, some with me laughing like a crazy idiot, and tons with Maxon and I holding each other's hands.

The last picture was of us kissing and it brought tears to my eyes.

I looked up at Maxon and place a small kiss on his lips.

The audience cheered at this small gesture.

"We actually have some very exciting new," Maxon started.

Gavril nodded for us to continue.

"Queen America is pregnant," he said.

This time the cheers were ten times louder.

We continued to answer a few more questions before we wrapped up.

The moment we were out of there I went to my room. Maxon followed close behind trying to figure out what was happening.

I ran through the door and collapsed on my bed.

Maxon came and sat right beside me.

"U-Unzip t-t-the d-dress," I said gasping for air.

His face showed how worried he was. He immediately did as I asked and I sat there with myself half naked.

I tried to cover myself and get up, but Maxon wouldn't let me.

"America, I need you to take deep breaths. It's just me, it's going to be alright. I'm going to grab something comfortable for you and I'll be back as fast as I can," Maxon said placing a kiss on my forehead."

As promised, he brought me the most comfortable pajamas. It was a cotton set with like blue pattern with daises around.

Maxon helped me out of the dress and into the warmth.

I finally took a deep breath and spoke. "What would I do without you?"

He shook his head and picked me up. I shivered once he placed me on the bed and he immediately put a blanket over me.

He quickly took off his suit and put on pajamas as well.

Maxon held me in the bed and I couldn't be more grateful. That dress was cutting off my blood circulations and it hurt.

"America, the moment you need something tell me, okay?"

"Mhmmmm," I said sleepily.

**That was a short little chapter, but I hope you liked it! Please do review, follow, and favorite! There's more excitement coming up, don't worry!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks so much for all the support guys. I now have a bad rash on my legs do to me nails :( Oh well. I'm so excited because school is almost over. Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites!**

**PEETAMELLARKLOVER123****: I'm glad and thank you :)**

**prnamber3909**** : ;)**

**Dhenn618**** : Aww, I'm happy you loved it! Thank you and enjoy this chapter!**

**Kiren: Thank you!**

**Guest : Definitely!**

**Guest : Aww and yes there is!**

**becauseofeverything**** : Thank you and I'm glad you liked it! I agree with you and I definitely would like some more drama between them. I think in this story, I realized I wanted different problems rather than the problems with his father. Thanks for the review :D**

Chapter 22:

It had been about 2 months and Maxon and I were extremely busy dealing with the guerrilla. They kept taking supplies and all the lower castes were starving. We didn't know who they were or what they wanted. Soldiers kept dying overseas and planes had been burned. We still hadn't thought of a plan for the caste system and the death level kept going higher and higher. It was around January meaning the peak of winter. Many were sick and on top of that, medicine wasn't being provided as much. My own family back in Carolina were trying to hand out food packages in their free time. Their house was warm and cozy now, but back when we were Fives, it would be freezing.

Maxon rarely could talk to me alone and he had stopped coming to my doctor's appointments.

I sat in my office staring at the sheets in front of me. My dinner sat at the edge of the table and I didn't dare touch it. I hadn't been eating exactly 3 meals a day these last few weeks. It was hard to put food in my mouth when others were starving. Maxon and I did multiple trips to cities trying to help the lower castes. We even went to hospitals and funded medicine for some.

The public was extremely upset and mad at us as well.

Caste Seven and Six were as bad as Eights and even Fours were hungry.

The state of this country was beyond awful.

Thinking about it made me sick and I ran to the bathroom. As usual, I vomited.

As I lay on the bathroom floor tears welled up in my eyes.

I'm supposed to be Queen and I can't even do budgeting sheets. My husband basically hadn't seen me in the last 10 days and I was pregnant.

Suddenly my heart started beating faster and I felt like running away. I was panting and suddenly I screamed.

I was shaking and my hands and feet were freezing. You could see teas rapidly gliding down my red irritated cheeks.

I could sense guard running into my room and knocking on my bathroom door.

I was too scared to speak, but my panting was loud enough for them to hear.

"Queen America, we are coming in," they said.

I realized it was three guards when they burst through the doors. Aspen was one and I was relieved to see someone I know. They ran to my side and tried to calm me down. I kept fighting them even thought I shouldn't have.

At one point I heard Aspen say, "Call King Maxon immediately."

I screamed at that and tried to fight their grips. They weren't holding me tightly, but I still couldn't get out.

"H-He's busy," I finally got out.

Aspen turned to me and said, "Mer, is that really your argument right now?"

I started shaking again and he picked me up. I literally was screaming and kicking, but he wouldn't let me go

I felt another pair of strong arms take me. I slowly just gave up and felt dizzy. I let myself be blinded by the dark.

* * *

Maxon's POV:

Guard interrupted the meeting telling me America was acting really strange. They explained the screams and it didn't take me another second to run out of that room. Sure enough, America was screaming in Aspen's arms and I ran over.

The first thing I said is, "What the hell is wrong with you, put her down?!"

"Maxon, your wife is literally unaware of everything she's doing right now. I think she was having a panic attack. Don't tell me to let her go," he said angrily.

I took her into my arms and she slowly closed her eyes. I felt so bad because she was around 4 and a half months pregnant.

We had been really busy with all the problems occurring and I basically abandoned her.

We ran down the hall to the hospital. She had been so strong these last few months. She wouldn't complain at all and would always be there at the meetings. She put a lot of weight on her shoulders.

They told me I had to leave the room, but I didn't want to leave my America again.

The nurse led me out leaving me with Aspen right beside the chair.

I put my head in hands and literally didn't know what to do.

"You want to know the only thing America said," Aspen asked.

"What?"

"Well I told the other guards to go get you and she finally spoke. Her words were, 'H-He's busy.' She's still light as a feather with a baby and her arms are still so thin. Her face was so many colors it was scary. She was screaming and yet she still said not to get you because you're busy. That proves how much you've abandoned her. I love Lucy; she's my wife. Even though I'm a guard I make time for her. America is honestly my best friend and I once dated her and I care for her. She's really close with my wife as well so obviously I talk to her often. America isn't going to tell you how much she needs you. I've known her for a while; I should know. If you don't show her you love her you're going to lose her. We both know she loves you more than anything in this world, and you better too. I hope you don't make stupid mistakes, Maxon."

I literally wanted to slap myself. I felt so guilty about everything. It doesn't matter what was happening in our lives, I had to be there for her. I suddenly thought about what Aspen said about her arms. Both of us never ate together. We'd sleep together for only a couple hours before either one had to leave.

I hadn't even noticed that she had barley gained weight.

"Damn it," I muttered.

"I'm an asshole," I said louder.

Aspen chuckled and said, "Now you've realized."

I gave him a cruel look and he threw his hand up and said, "Hey, you admitted it."

"How do I fix this?"

"Your problem, not mine," he said.

* * *

"King Maxon, you can come in," a nurse said and I ran through the door.

America was sleeping in the bed looking peaceful at last.

The doctor seemed like she was going to give me "talk."

"King Maxon," she called.

"Yes?"

"Take a seat."

Dang it.

I sit down and immediately ask, "What happened?"

"America had a panic attack. She also has barley eaten anything if you can't tell. Now, my job to help your wife would be to find out the reasons for her attack. I've put some medication aside as well. Now tell me why," she commanded.

"I-I," I couldn't speak so I looked away in guilt.

"It's alright King Maxon, I'm aware you know. In fact, I know as well. I don't think you understand the seriousness of your wife's conditions. The baby inside of her will not live if she doesn't eat, doesn't sleep, and has panic attacks. Your job has her husband is to be there for her. If she doesn't eat, you find a way to make her. If you sit with her and eat, she will too. If you talk to her about her day and fall asleep with her, she'll get rest."

Before she can continue I shout, ''I know. I'm an idiot, alright. I'm a damn idiot who doesn't know how to do anything right. I'm not allowed to make mistake; I have to rule a country. I have to be a perfect father and a perfect husband."

She immediately softened up and apologized. I did as well extremely ashamed for yelling.

We sat in silence for a while.

"If you'd like, you can find out the gender of your baby soon." She said looking up.

I nodded and asked if I could stay here for the night. He agreed and left me alone. I walked up and sat next to America.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered before letting my head rest in my hands.

**I really liked writing that chapter, I don't know why though! Tell me what you think about it in the reviews and also WHAT GENDER DO YOU THINK THE BABY IS?! Will the baby live? Who knows… wait I DO….. hehhehe. Anyways please also add this story to faves and follow! Love y'all bunches!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm sorry about all the suspense. I am not graduating 12th grade, but I am graduating from a school so I do have some end of the year parties and sleepovers and things like that to go to. I can't wait until school is over because then I can write more. I love you guys so much and your support is amazing. I'm almost at a 100 reviews! Thanks for all the favorites, follows, reviews, and reads I've gotten. I know right now my updates are really slow, but they will speed up. I loved writing this chapter and enjoy!**

**Theoneforever : Hehe who knows, and you'll find out! Thanks for the beautiful reviews that always make me smile!**

**Dhenn618 : Aww thank you so much! You're so sweet and have been reviewing for so many chapters! Also, I agree with all the things you say about Maxon and America! You'll see if it's a girl ;)**

**prnamber3909 : You're going to find out really soon :)**

**PEETAMELLARKLOVER123 : No promises and you'll find out ;)**

**Connell101 : We'll see if your guess is correct!**

**AwesomeSharky : Sorry if that was confusing! I wrote a fan fiction before this that was my version of the One and this is the sequel to it. Thanks for the tips on grammar and I'll work on that! I hope you like this chapter!**

**b. loves. books: You're going to find out! Thanks bunches and sorry this is so late!**

**Maxerica4ever : Omg I love this review! Idk why, but I love fangirling with everybody. I agree that I would not forgive King Clarkson. I know that he isn't going to change completely so I decided to kill him. Oopsies. I hope you like my choice in which gender the baby sis!**

**MaxericaWait : Heheheheh it's here now :D**

Chapter 23:

America's POV :

I slowly opened my eyes that made everything blurry. All curtains were closed and it seemed to be dark outside. Many question surged through me body. What happened? Why was I here?

The thoughts came rushing back. Me screaming, vomiting, kicking. I sat up a bit to quickly as if I stayed down the memories would replay in reality.

I wasn't expecting Maxon to jolt up as well. He looked awful and his eyes were wide.

I don't know why, maybe it's pregnancy, but I felt the urge to hug him. I think he wanted to too because his eyes were red. He probably wasn't crying, but holding back tears might be the reason

"America?" He asked slowly. I couldn't wait a second longer.

I nearly leaped into his arms and he took me in and gave me the best hug in the world.

"Maxon," I whispered from my dry throat.

"I'm so sorry America, I'm so sorry. I should be here for you, but I'm not and I don't even know what the hell is wrong with me. It's just stressful around her and you've been putting so much weight on your shoulders I –I just don't know how to take it off. You never even complain and you're so strong and yesterday just seeing you made me want to- made me want to kill myself and-,"

I stopped the moment he said that last phrase.

"No, you never ever say that. Just like the way you don't say you hate a person, you never say that. I love you and I know you're busy. It's okay Maxon," I said.

"That isn't an excuse. We honestly can't sit here and just fight, you need rest. We can go up to our room if you'd like?"

"That would be nice," I said with a smile.

He helped me out of bed and helped me steady myself.

I took a few steps, but wobbled. Maxon then picked me up bridal style which reminded me of our wedding night.

I let myself fall into his arm and listen to his heart beat fast.

"You are light," I heard him whisper.

"Huh?"

He shook his heads and I could see sadness in his gesture.

Once we got into the room he set me down.

"We have a lot to talk about," he started.

"First, I'm so sorry again. I abandoned you and I keep messing up. It's like me screwing up is on repeat."

I snuggled in his chest and said, "I'm not going to lie, you haven't exactly been right beside me these last few weeks, but don't just blame it on yourself. There's a lot going on right now."

He talked about me having to eat and sleep. He said that now he would make it a rule that all meetings would have to be done before 11:30 and start only after 7:00 am. He also told me he didn't care where we ate, but we'd eat together. Maybe not all 3 meals, but 1-2 each day.

"Also, the doctor asked a question," Maxon said with a smile.

"Would you like to find out the gender of our baby?" He said.

"We can do that?! Do you want to," I ask.

"I don't know, I think it'll be better if we know so we can plan the room."

"Me too, when can we find out?"

"The doctor said today and 9:00 am."

"What times is it now?"

"Uhh, 4:15," he says.

"Can we sleep?"

"Of course."

It was winter and it was cold. I went into my closet and pulled on the warmest pajamas I could find. Who cares if I would sleep for only 3 more hours, I wanted to be warm.

* * *

"Hey beautiful," Maxon said as I woke up from my sleep.

"Hey," I said with not much emotion.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just tired," I said sleeping on his chest.

He let out his deep laugh.

"You ready to find out the gender of our baby?"

That woke me up. "Yes!"

I sat up and looked into his eyes.

"Do you think it'll be a boy or girl?" I ask thinking about the question myself.

"Girl, how about you mere?"

"Boy," I said smiling to myself.

"Alright, we'll see who's right. Want to take a shower or bath?"

"A bath sounds amazing right now after all of…. This. Could I have the vanilla scent with bubbles?"

"Of course honey," he said dropping a light kiss on my forehead.

"I have one more request," I say nervously.

"This stomach is getting heavy, could you help me? I think the medicine is kind of making me really sleepy and…. Um yeah,"" I said awkwardly.

Maxon's strong arms found a way to make me feel a lot more comfortable than I was.

"America, if you told me to jump off a building I would. This is a small thing I could do plus, I'd love to take a vanilla, bubble bath." He said with a weak tired smile.

"What's wrong," I ask pressing my brows together.

"Nothing," he replied shaking his head.

He helped me out and held me as we walked. The medicine for the panic attack was strong. That mixed with pregnancy is painful.

I let out a groan and Maxon started asking a lot fo questions. I told him I was fine, but he didn't believe it.

He drew a bath and I waited patiently. Finally it was time to go in. I checked to make sure the temperature of the water was fine.

* * *

We walked out of our room together excited to find out our baby's gender.

We made our way to the hospital.

The doctor looked slightly worried when I walked in.

"Queen America, how are you feeling?"

"Better, still tired, but getting there. Thank you for asking," I reply.

"Alright so to confirm, you want to know the gender right?"

Maxon and I nod.

"Over here then," she said leading to the room where the ultrasound would take place.

It was a similar procedure as all the other times. I laid down and she applied the cold gel.

I took a deep breath somewhat nervous for what I was about to discover. Maxon held my hand tightly and I let him.

She looked in to the screen and a grin broke out on her face.

"King Maxon and Queen America," she started.

"You are having a….. boy," she continued.

* * *

Maxon and I sat in each other's arms on the balcony. We were so excited to have a baby and now we knew it would be a boy. Sadly, Maxon was still acting strange.

"Okay, if you don't explain to me what is going on right this second I will walk out of here," I said confidently.

He sighed.

"My dear America, I don't think I know how to be good anymore. It's going to be so busy these next few months. I don't know how to deal with a guerilla, our people are starving, and I'm being an asshole to you. I know I tried to apologize, but it wasn't good. From the moment I met you, I knew you were special. When you told me the stories of poverty, and heartbreak I couldn't believe it. All my life I had been lied to. Not only that, I don't know how to do anything. Everything seems so empty. I want to be here for you. Like how I was during the wedding. I want to give you everything you deserve. I'm just scared I can't. There are days where no matter how hard I try; I am going to not see you. Seeing you when you were having a panic attack was scary. I didn't know what to do. The worst part is that everyone had to tell me what was wrong. I should've figured it out, but I-I'm so happy we're having a baby, but I don't know how to do anything." He said looking away with guilt.

"Stop, it's not your fault. You're King; you have a hundred times the responsibility than most people. I want to say. I want to be here for you. Part of me thinks it was the wrong time to have a baby, will we give him enough love?" I ask tears in my eyes.

"Shh," he said pulling me close.

"This baby is the only thing keeping us going. This baby is helping people here. Our little bundle is the greatest gift in the world and I promise that I will love him," he said.

We talked a lot more. We just let out our feelings. I don't know how logn I'll have Maxon all to myself, but I was going to enjoy it. I knew that I was going to love our baby. I knew I would love the many children to come. Most of all I knew that no matter what happens,

I will love my _Maxon Shreave. _

**So what do you all think? Again, sorry for being late on updating. It's the end of the year so parties and testing and homework all are really stressful. Please review, favorite, and follow! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello my lovely friends! We're almost at 100 reviews! Thanks for everything and enjoy this chapter!**

**Theoneforever : Awwww I'm so glad to hear that. I get what you mean about a challenging life because that's the same with me. Your reviews keep me going and I can't thank you enough for them!**

**fantasybookgirl**** : I'm so happy you're liking this story!**

**luv2read4reading**** : I guess I sort of am, but I'm also super excited for summer!**

**Dhenn618****: You're so sweet and I'm so glad you loved it. Thanks for all the reviews you have been giving and I agree. I hope you like this chapter!**

**b. loves. books: Thank you so much that means so much to me! I'm working on putting more emotions and details into the stories so I hope last chapter was good. I hope you like this chapter as well! It's slightly short, but I still hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 24:

It had been a few weeks and I had gotten a bit better. Maxon and I tried to spend a lot more time together and I was glad. I just wish

I slowly walked in Maxon's study to see how he was doing. Inside he had a mess of paper everywhere and his hands held his face.

"Oh dear," I whispered.

I walked over to him quietly and laid one hand on his shoulder. He jolted up and looked around.

"America?"

"Maxon, what's going on,"

He starting rummaging through his files looking for documents.

"Maxon…?"

He let his head fall on the table tired of exasperation.

I dropped on my knees and fell to the floor.

"Come here," I aid opening my arms.

He looked down at me and then dropped to the floor as well.

Maxon hugged me and said, "I need your help."

"I'm aware," I said attempting a small smile.

* * *

"The only way we can show this country we're here for them is through a trip around the provinces helped people. The problem is you're pregnant and they only like you." Maxon said.

He was explaining to me all the advances the guerilla had made.

"Maxon, that's not true."

"You haven't read these articles," he said holding up some magazine.

I grabbed one and opened it to a page.

NEW KING ISN'T DOING A SINGLE THING.

I threw it one the floor and gathered him in my arms.

"They don't know you or your life. It feels abundantly awful, but we have to keep going.

He sighed. "Yes, you're right. We're going to be separated though," he said letting go of me.

"What do you mean," I asked.

"We both will get different provinces; we won't see each other for nearly 3 weeks. I won't let that happen," He said throwing a pencil on the ground.

"Whoa there Maxon, relax," I said suddenly uncomfortable.

He took a deep breath.

We walked into the meeting room where the advisors were seated.

"Good evening gentlemen, we have arranged this meeting to discuss the issues the guerilla of caused. I assume you have all been talking about the plan to send both the King and I around the provinces." I said confidently.

Maxon tried to interrupt, but I silenced him.

Chet said, "I think that would be best. I could sit and talk to you about strategies rebels used. The guerilla might try and use them as well and we have to brainstorm ways to stop them."

Chet and I had become closer over the last few months. He may have been a rebel, but I could see him changing.

The thing is Maxon knew this was what needed to happen. I didn't want more discussion so I said, "It's settled we leave in 2 weeks."

With that I got up and left the room.

* * *

Maxon and I were reading together in bed. It was the day before we would be sent off to the provinces and we both were pretty sad. I didn't want to leave my husband while I was 5 and a half months pregnant. There were two lamps in our room along with two vanilla scented candles that gave off a warm feel.

I was curled up in his chest with a robe on. My pregnant stomach was sticking out of the furry white material as well. Maxon held the book a distance where we could both read it.

I closed my eyes for a second imagining my life as it currently is.

"You want to stop reading?" Maxon asked giving in to a yawn.

"That sounds nice," I said with a smile.

Suddenly I felt something in my stomach. I jolted up with my eyebrows furried together in confusion.

Maxon held my hand and said, "Are you alright dear?"

"Yes, I just felt something in my stomach." I replied shaking my head.

The feeling happened again and I knew that something was going on.

What's inside of my stomach?

A little baby boy.

That baby boy kicked!

"Maxon, the baby kicked," I said my eyes widening.

Maxon looked beyond confused.

"Our little boy kicked inside of my stomach," I repeated.

It slowly sunk in and he started grinning as well.

I took of my robe revealing my cotton top. I lifted the shirt up and put Maxon's hands on my stomach.

The baby kicked again and this time Maxon started laughing.

"What?" I asked suddenly hurt. Screw hormones.

His smile faded and a worried look crossed is face. "Nothing, just the baby's already ready to kjick somebody. I remember what my beautiful wife did on our first date."

I started laughing as well. "Are little baby is a fighter," I replied falling into his arms.

"I really don't want to leave you two," Maxon said his smile dissolving into nothing.

"I don't want to leave you Maxon. We need to do this though. We have to be there for the people." I said confidently.

"I love you," He said kissing my head.

"I love you more."

* * *

Maxon and I were about to leave onto different planes.

"Take care of yourself. If you feel sick come back here, call me every single day, take pictures, and-"

"Maxon, it's going to be fine, I'm not a baby," I replied.

I gave him a tight hug and he span me around.

"Bye Mere and bye little baby," he said looking down at my stomach.

With that we parted.

I never realized how busy life as a royal would be. This was never where I thought I would be. I actually am a Queen. Not one of those random one's from fairy tales. A Queen that has a job to do for the people. Who knew what the guerilla wanted, but they were definitely trouble. This was going to be tough, but it was for the best.

**Kind of a boring chapter, but I hope you still liked it. SCHOOL'S ALMOST OVER (for me) and I'm excited! Anyways, see y'all next time!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Here's another update :) Today's my last day of school and then I'm out. I will be at a sleepover until tomorrow around lunch. I'll try and get a chapter up Friday morning! Another thing that I'm totally not freaking out about is ;) … THIS STORY HAS OVER A 100 REVIEWS. So, I'm really excited because my other story is much shorter than how long this one will be and this is my first time getting this many reviews. You guys literally are amazing and I'm so grateful for all the support! I hope you enjoy this chapter and continue to follow, review, and favorite!**

**sparkley bug : Thank you!**

**Theoneforever: I'm glad you liked it and I'm not graduating high school :)**

**Kiren : YAY! Also, I love the idea I'll thinki about it, thank you!**

**luv2read4reading**** : Same!**

**Dhenn618**** : I agree it was a bit boring! I hope this one is a bit better!**

**b. loves. books: Aww thank you and ;)**

Chapter 25:

2 months. That's how long it had been since we went on our province trip. That was one of the most awful times of my life. I was sick yet I was travelling. I was away from Maxon and it all was confusing. Luckily, the people loved it. They loved seeing a pregnant Queen and their King finally stepping out. Many were sweet about the baby. They congratulated me and were extremely excited. They were also excited that it was a boy. Talk about the next Selection was brought up and that disappointed me.

Was I really going to force my son to have one of those awful things? I think I'll give him a choice. Sadly, I'm not the only one who is a part of his future. The advisors always list grand names with these royal meanings while Maxon and I quietly just sit. We do our brainstorming in private.

We already decided the name of our child whether the darn advisors like it or not.

Right now I was attending one of the most boring yet intense meeting I have ever been in. Of course the topic was what majority of our discussions these days are. The guerilla.

It was about mid-April right now so winter was going away.

The thing that puzzled us is the guerrilla only works overseas. They have never been spotted off and they have ways to communicate with each other way quicker than we ever imagined.

"Queen America, you may leave. We have some things to discuss with King Maxon."

"Anything you have to say to him you can say to me," I reply never losing my calmness.

I had gotten pretty good at this whole royalty thing. I may have been a five, but that doesn't mean I'm hopeless.

"America is right; you can say it to both of us." Maxon said.

We dropped all the formalities. I could call Maxon, Maxon, anytime I want around anybody. Even on live television and that was the same with my name. People should understand we are a real couple and we deserve to call each other whatever we want.

"We need you, King Maxon, to go on a month long trip overseas."

What?

"Exactly why do you give such an unreasonable request?" Maxon asked nervously.

"We have ideas of where bases are and we need you to go out and find them as well as negotiate with the guerilla."

Maxon closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I need some time with my wife. We'll have another meeting in 2 hours."

He walked out the room and I followed him.

He picked up his pace as if he was trying to escape reality. Sadly with a 7 and a half month baby bump I couldn't be that fast. I don't think he was trying to be away from me, more as if he just wanted to not think about what was happening.

I was running out of energy and then got out, "Maxon….stop….pregnant….can't…..keep…up."

He immediately turned around and put his hands around my waist.

"I'm sorry, are you alright? Do you need water? Do you want food?"

His hands were holding my face and I quickly put my own on top of them.

"I'm just a bit out of breath."

He sighed.

"I can't do this," He started putting my hand to his face.

"You have to Maxon," I said looking down.

"There's just so much that might go wrong; I can't be without you again. This time for an entire month while you're nearly 8 months pregnant."

"Listen to me. I've still got 6-7 weeks of pregnancy. You better go and deal with the guerilla because we need to help this country. You're the King and this is your job."

"Well I don't like my job," He said with a frown.

I shook my head and sighed.

"Can we go eat something and talk? I'm starving. I crave some Japanese pan noodles, garlic bread, mozzarella sticks, and red velvet cupcakes."

He had a puzzled look on, but quickly smiled and said that was what I would get.

This man seriously did do too much for me.

We went up to my room and entered.

"Would you sing a song on piano for me?" Maxon asked.

It really had been forever since I had played. It had been an especially long time since I played for Maxon.

I smiled and decided to fulfil his request.

I slowly sat down at the bench careful to make sure I wasn't too close to the piano. We wouldn't want the baby in my stomach to be crushed.

Well, I heard there was a secret chord  
That David played to please the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?

Well, it goes like this the fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall and the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Well, your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you

And she tied you to her kitchen chair  
She broke your throne and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Yeah, baby, I've been here before  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you

And I've seen your flag on that marble arch  
Your love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Well, there was a time when you let me know  
What was going on below  
Now you don't never show that to me, do you?

But remember when I moved in you  
And the holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Well, now maybe there's a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you

And it's not your cry that I hear at night, no  
It's not someone who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah

Maxon started applauding and the moment I stood up I was embraced in a hug.

"That honestly made my day," He said with a smile.

I shook my head and looked down with a smile.

"What song was it?"

"Hallelujah, it was a popular song back then."

"It's beautiful and your voice made it ten times better."

I sighed and then a knock on the door came.

It was the beautiful food which Maxon and I dug into. Well….. mostly me.

"You're going on the trip, Maxon."

"I don't want to."

"You have to."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

I continued, "Maxon Shreave you are the king of this country. It has 35 provinces, and millions of people. Are you really going to abandon them?"

"No…. I just. I love you, okay?"

I smiled satisfied. "I love you too."

I put the tray of food aside and then got onto the bed. Maxon followed. He laid down while I sat up on my legs.

I leaned down and pressed my lips to his.

"Hey America, I need you to send me some kisses when I'm overseas," Maxon said dazed.

"Only if you send me a few of yours," I said giving a small smile.

I may have to say goodbye to Maxon, but that doesn't mean I can't cherish our moments now.

**So what did you guys think? For any of you guys wondering, it takes me about 3-6 hours to complete the final of a chapter. No, I don't have a list of what exactly is happening in every chapter from now. I do have some ideas, but they're just a few thoughts. For those of you wondering why I jumped ahead 2 months. Well, there has to be a balance between fluff and action. The conflict going on right now in this story doesn't involve much action. It takes more talking and planning. I wanted to give you some more drama so I skipped ahead. I hope you don't mind! I also do know the name of America's little baby! I was going to tell you this chapter, but I thought I would wait. Luckily, I am going to be letting all of you guys pick out the middle name. So this chapter, just give some ideas. I'm sure all of them will be amazing, but I'm going to look up the meaning behind the names. I'll give the three final options and you will all vote! Wow this is really long so if you read it, props to you! Follow, favorite, and review my friends online! **


End file.
